Kamen Rider Decade: Journey on the Worlds
by DragonWarrior74
Summary: The Rider Universe is in need of Decade but not as a destroy but savior. Watch as Alex journey to stop Dark Decade and the Dark Riders from taking over the Kamen Riders Worlds or worse starting a new Rider War. Watches as he connects the worlds together. (OC x Yui Takamura)
1. The Journey Begins

**Here we go the rewrite to the Decade story. Also the new love interest will Yui Takamura, from the Muv-Luv series**

 **I'm going to start with Kuuga for the first world Decade will travel. I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any other anime or game those belong to their creators. Also I like to thank Spartan719 for giving me the ok on this. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Decade: Journey on the Worlds**

 **Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

 _A teenage girl, with long brown hair with a small white ribbon tied and violet-irises eyes, and is wearing a white but slightly dirty dress. This is Yui Takamura._

 _Yui finds herself standing on the middle of a battlefield as a battle commence. She saw explosions ring out throughout the area as many people, wearing different types of suit and amour, were dropping dead on both sides. After multiply explosions she saw two figures._

 _Yui looks to her right and sees a figure with green insect eyes, has a white buckle with insignias and a red dot in the center, and was surrounded by a pink aura._

 _"Decade." Yui said, didn't know how she know the name, it just pop in her head._

 _Yui looks to her left and saw a similar figure. But this one had blue eyes, a black buckle with a purple dot in the center, and was covered by a dark aura._

 _"Dark Decade." She said again._

 _Both Decades looked at each other and drew their swords. The two ran through the battlefield of their fallen comrades only for their blades to meet. Their blades soon clash, engulfing the battlefield in a bright light._

* * *

Yui then snapped opened her eyes, and looks around, and still in her bedroom. Yui then sits up from her bed, before she placed her hand over her face.

"That dream again…" Yui mutters, she's been having that same dream for a while now, and is not sure what it means. "Maybe I should blame Alex for watching all those Kamen Rider shows…"

Yui then lies back down and closed her eyes, hoping that she won't have the same dream again.

* * *

 **(Play Journey through the Decade by Gackt)**

 **(Kamen Rider Decade, he has been given the power of a destroyer to destroy one.)** As the songs start focuses on Decade, who just transformed, standing in a white room filled with filming clips.

 **(Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite)** Yui covers Alex's eyes until she lets go. His eye zoomed in and is soon replaced with the camera, his camera, and later his DecaDriver which includes all 15 Heisei Riders including himself. His Machine Decader is shown parked in front of a pile of smoking rubble before, in the white room, Alex grabs one of the cubes and faces the camera.

 **(Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend)** The scene changes to a worn down warehouse with all Riders sitting but one of a time. Yui grabs a bottle and looks at it while Alex looks back. Ryu slumps back against his TryChaser 2000 as the silhouettes of the riders appeared one by one. Setsuna throws the bottle down on the floor.

 **(Oorora {aurora} yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world)** On one side the Dark Riders charge while on the other the Riders of good did the same. The same bottle shatters as Alex looks as though he was about to collapse but not before his face changing into each of the Rider's helmets. Back at the warehouse all 15 riders lined up doing their signature poses and with Decade in the center but behind him was Yui.

 **(On the road dare mo tabi no tonchu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.)** All 15 Riders were in a circle and were fending off the Dark Riders as they were being surrounded by them. Alex is then shown on his bike getting his helmet on and Yui was riding passenger. Yui grabs on to him tightly before we see Decade showing off his fighting skills especially with the Attack Ride: Slash card. Soon back to the Rider, everyone was doing their best trying to watch each other's back while against the Dark Riders.

 **(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.)** Alex sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face until Yui was in front of him with his camera and offering the other to help him up. We soon see Ryu riding with Alex and Yui on their respective bikes. Back on the battle, Blade was having trouble with Glaive until Decade shows up and pushed Glaive away. Ryuga was about to use his strike Vent on Decade until Ryuki used his first which saved Decade.

 **(Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.)** The Riders were helping each other trying to take down their respective foe. Soon Yui is seen with a smile in Decade's mind. But Decade focuses on the battle and helping his comrade's. Decade was soon on his bike driving out of a Gray Mirror with pictures of the other 14 Riders in it and circled the logo.

* * *

*CLICK*

Was the sound being made from a pink camera in front of a local park's water fountain, holding the camera was a man in his teens; he has messy brown hair, and green eyes. He is also wearing, grey jacket, red shirt, jeans, and black shoes. His name was Alex Takahashi.

There's not much known about him even to him. Alex was an orphan and his name was the only thing he remembered. He lived on his own when he was old enough to leave. He is into anime, and also a huge fun of Kamen Rider the shows taught and inspired him about the side of justice and to never give up. He also took some martial arts classes. Alex also loves to take pictures with his lucky camera but the pictures were…not so great. Alex was about to leave the park until he bumped into a group of people.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked. The group took out distorted pictures and Alex immediately understood what that meant. He was working at the Hanaukyo studio to make a living but…he was surprised he wasn't fired yet. He often related his story with Tsukasa from the Decade series.

"What the hell is this!?" The leader of the group demanded. "We paid for good photos and all we get is this crap!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do much about it."

"Well for one can you give us our money back?"

"Why not talk to the boss then?"

"I rather talk to you first." Alex begins to take a few steps back.

"Come on, there's no need for violence now…" Alex begins walking backwards slowly but the group sees what he's doing.

"Get him!" The leader ordered Alex begin running for his life. After a few minutes of running and hiding through the city Alex sighed in relief as he was in the clear.

Alex soon went back to the studio 'Takamura's Studios', to meet his boss, Ken Takamura. He is a middle-age man, with black haired with some grey and brown eyes; he is wearing a white shirt with a black tie, brown pants and black shoes. When he went in he see Ken with an angry face and Alex was prepared for another lecture.

"Alex I heard that another group went after you regarding your pictures." Ken said gently. He likes Alex's pictures saying they are creative and unique and to Alex, he was like the father he never had.

"I know, I don't know what the problem is though, I try really hard but it just doesn't seem good, no matter how I adjust my camera." Alex said looking down. Ken placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Alex, you're a good kid but you really need to be better at this. I even got a whole crowd this morning about yours photos this morning."

"I understand, Mr. Takamura." Alex stated.

"Also shouldn't you meet up with Yui, to help with errands?" Ken asked.

Alex blinks for he looks at the clock and realizes he was late to meet with Yui.

"Oh no I'm gonna be late! See you later!" Alex said, before he runs out of the studio.

* * *

(With Yui)

Yui, Ken's niece, wearing a black shirt with a match skirt with a white belt around it, wearing black tight leggings with white shoes, and wears a white trench coat, is seen waiting at the shopping center waiting for Alex for a while now.

She then took out her gold pocket watch, and opens it, to check the time.

"He's late…" Yui said.

"Yui!" She looks and saw Alex running up to her while waving at her, before he stops, and leans on his knees to catch his breath.

"You're late." Yui said, before she puts her pocket watch away.

"Y-Yeah sorry about that…" Alex said.

Yui turns away from Alex in a huffed.

"Sorry isn't gonna got it. As punishment, you're not going to have dinner later." Yui said, before she walks away.

"Eh?! Come on you can't be serious!" Alex said, as he walks behind.

Yui turns her head to him, with a smirk on her face.

"I'm only kidding, baka." Yui said, before she slightly chuckles.

"Oh…" Alex said with a deadpanned face. "Haha…Very funny then…"

Having living in the Takamura's Studios, for years, Alex and Yui, are pretty much like siblings, when they grown up together.

* * *

After getting the groceries, Alex and Yui made their way back to the studio, until they made their way to a park, but as they did everything soon turned night. He looks around and was all alone.

"What on Earth?" Yui said in surprised as she looks around.

"What's going on?" Alex thought out load.

"Yo, new Decade." They turned around and to Alex's surprised as he recognizes the man behind him and Yui.

"Tsu…Tsukasa Kadoya but how?" Alex asked in shock.

"So you know who I am, huh. Guess that's pretty obvious in this world, well at least you're well informed and I don't have to refresh your memory that much." Tsukasa said.

"Huh?" Alex blinked, and Yui also wonders what he means.

"You saw my journey, correct?" Tsukasa asked.

Alex nodded in response.

"What if I am about to say, that you will have one as well?" Tsukasa said.

"What?" Alex still confused.

"Now I know how Wataru feels." Tsukasa sighed and shook his head. Alex just stood confused while waiting for an answer. "I'll make it brief."

Soon around both him and Alex were not nine worlds but fourteen Earths around them.

"What the…" Yui mutters.

Alex eyes widened as he recognized this.

"Are…Are they falling apart?" Alex asked. Tsukasa shook his head.

"Then what?" Tsukasa snapped his fingers and the two find themselves in a field. Tsukasa pointed behind Alex and Yui.

"Him." Alex and Yui turned around and to they're surprise he sees Decade but his armor is black and yellow and his eyes were blue. Alex and Yui recognize him as…

"Dark Decade." Alex mutters.

 _'It can't be…'_ Yui thought in shocked, because he saw Dark Decade in her dreams.

Behind Dark Decade is every Dark Rider that Alex has seen in the Kamen Rider Series. "The Dark Riders are making a move, trying to conquer each world, each story, and turning them into their own, and soon this one."

"Can't you and the other Riders do something about this?" Alex asked.

Tsukasa shook his head while they are back in the park.

"This Rider Universe is… special. So much that I and the other Riders don't have a jurisdiction here, we have our own universe to look after just like the ones in this universe. But that doesn't mean we can't point you to the right direction." Tsukasa explains.

"Why are you telling me this?" Alex asked.

Tsukasa gave a light laugh.

"Now, I know how Wataru felt when he met me. It's because…" Tsukasa then pointed at Alex. "You might not remember this but… you will unite the Riders of this universe against Dark Decade and his Riders if not then the worlds will be covered by darkness, and the possibility of a new Rider War will occur. So for good advice: defeat Dark Decade as soon possibly or otherwise… a new Rider War will occur, and nothing good happens with that." Tsukasa said coldly. Alex all this information slowly and then ask.

"But why me?" Alex asks.

"Yes why does it have to be Alex?" Yui asked, but haves a conclusion to that answer.

Tsukasa smiled, before he pointed at Alex.

"It's because… you're this universe's version of me. You are this universe's Decade. Try to find your Driver and cards, they're both upgraded. But make it quick." Tsukasa said before a bright light blinded Alex and Yui, and soon found they are now, back in the park in day time.

"Did that really just happen, am I really Decade?" Alex asked himself. He also thought if he really is Decade then it is possible that he may that he lost his memories like Tsukasa.

"Maybe…It's best think, that all of that, was just a dream…" Yui stated.

Before he could walk to a bench, a Gray Mirror appeared between Alex and Yui, and soon swipe Alex away, to the other side.

"Alex!" Yui said, as she was about go through the Gray Mirror but it blocks her out.

Alex then saw, a hoodie man with Mirror Monsters by his side, and soon bangs on the Gray Mirror to try to break through.

"Yui behind you!" Alex told her.

Yui looks back, and saw the hooded man, and the Mirror Monsters.

"Yui run now!" Alex told her, Yui was reluctant about it, but having no choice she runs, and the hooded man and the Mirror Monsters chase after her.

"Tsukasa, you could have least told me where I can find my Driver…" Alex said.

* * *

As Yui and the panic civilians run away from monsters of various kinds, one blast exploded near to her, and throws her to the ground, knocking down a trash can.

Yui soon sits back up, but soon saw, something from the spilled garbage in front of her she picks it up, and saw it was the Decadriver with the insignias of not only the Heisei Riders also the Neo-Heisei as well, and the Ride Booker, but they were both rusted and dirty.

"From my dream…But how…" Yui mutters, as she stands up while looking at the items in her hands.

"Yui!" Yui looks and saw Alex behind the other side of the Mirror.

Alex then saw the items in her hands, and soon saw the hooded, walking behind her.

"Yui, give me those to me now!" Alex told her.

"But…Alex…" Yui mutters.

"Give them to me, please!" Alex said.

Yui was hesitating at first, but thrust the items out to him through the mirror.

When she did they went through a remarkable change, they were now clean and in pristine condition.

Alex grabs the items out his hand, and puts on the Driver, which made a silver belt appeared and wrapped around his waist.

Alex opens the Driver, and pulled out the Decade Card from the Ride Booker.

"Stand back, Yui!" Alex told her, she nodded before she stands out his way, and soon said. "Henshin!"

 **"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Then the Rider symbols appeared and turned into armor silhouettes. They merged with him and now donned in white and black armor with a black X across his chest. Nine red plates emerged from the Driver and went to his head. When they did they became red turned the black parts of his armor, other than his chest, turned magenta and a yellow light appeared in the center bar. This is Kamen Rider Decade.

Decade then punches on the Gray Mirror which shattered like glass, and Decade then walks through the crack and faces the hooded man.

"So you're Decade. But it seems like your journey is about end." He said, before he brought out a black deck with a crab, and faces it on a nearby window, and then a belt appears on his waist. He then struck a pose and announced. "Because I'm going to destroy you! Henshin!"

He then inserted the deck into the belt.

Then three armor silhouettes merged over him. He now had a black bodysuit, orange armor, and themed after a crab. Decade recognizes him as Kamen Rider Scissors.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Decade said, before he and Scissors charges at each other, with Yui watching and hope that Decade will be alright.

Scissors attempted to slash but Decade easily dodged it and transformed his Ride Booker into a sword. He countered Scissors attack. Decade kick Scissors into the well. Decade then drew the Ryuki card from the book.

"Know these are a onetime usage but right now…Henshin!" He then placed the card in the Driver and closed it.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: RYUKI!"**

Scissors watched as Decade transformed into Ryuki.

"Good, all the more reason to kill you." Scissors then drew a card from his deck, and then opened his Visor and placed it in closed it.

 **"STRIKE VENT!"**

Scissors was now equipped with a big crab claw weapon. He then charged at D-Ryuki who dodged it slash him but Scissors block the attack.

D-Ryuki then drew a card then placed it in his Driver.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: STRIKE VENT!"**

D-Ryuki got the gauntlet and fired at Scissors. Scissors get hit then skidded away and then fall at his knees.

D-Ryuki averted back into Decade the card ejected out of his Driver, when he catches it turned grey.

A Gray Mirror then appeared then coming out of it was Phantom Ghouls as they surrounded Decade.

"Don't think this is over we'll meet again." Scissors stated as he retreated to the Mirror.

The Ghouls then attack Decade, but he dodges their attack and countered attacks on them.

Decade then drew a card and placed it in the driver.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

He drew his Ride Booker and changed it into a gun fired at the Ghouls and destroyed half of them.

"Let's test out the upgrades." Decade then drew the Wizard card and placed it in the Driver.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: WIZARD!"** A red magic circle appeared out of his Driver then transformed him into Wizard Flame Style.

He turns his Ride Booker into its sword form then slashed the Ghouls. Two attacks at both to his left and right, but D-Wizard used his agility to dodge while doing mid-air kicks. He then drew another card then placed it in his Driver.

 **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-WIZARD!"** A magic circle then appeared at D-Wizards feet then ignited it into with flames, he then jump into the air then did a flying kick, it hit the remaining Ghouls and destroyed them.

He turned back to Decade. Then yellow energy fire at him with yellow energy arrows. He look at shooter it he has blue suit with a yellow visor, and red driver with a lemon lock on hit, has lemon theme armor, also is equip with a red bow.

"Kamen Rider Duke."

"You aren't going anywhere Decade." Duke declared as he charges at Decade.

Decade dodge his attack, then drew the Gaim card then insert it.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: GAIM!"** Decade; transformed into Gaim.

Duke then attacks D-Gaim again. D-Gaim then drew Daidaimaru then the two clashed.

D-Gaim then pushed Duck back and then slashed him on the chest. Duck counter attacks at him, by D-Gaim dodge by ducking under his attack and slashes on Duke on the back.

Duck growls before he turns around and then removed his Lockseed from his Driver.

 **"LOCK OFF!"** Duck then placed it on his Sonic Arrow.

 **"LOCK ON: LEMON ENERGY CHARGE"** Duke then ready an energy arrow and fired at D-Gaim.

D-Gaim then drew a card then inserts it.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: FRUIT SHIELD"** The orange armor covered D-Gaim's head then jump and collided with the orange which case explosion. D-Gaim reverted back into Decade.

Using this to his advantage he then runs to Yui and grabs onto her hand.

"Come on, Yui we have to go the Studio." Decade told her.

"Alright." Yui nodded, before they run back to the studio.

When they arrived and see Tsukasa at entrance.

"Not bad." Tsukasa stated.

"What are you doing?" Decade asked.

"One, I came to drop this off…" Tsukasa revealed Machine Decader in the garage. "And two, to let you know you can use the studio to travel. And three, I'm going to distract them while you get out here."

Decade saw Duke.

"Didn't you say you have no jurisdiction here?" Decade asked, before he changes back to Alex.

"I know but I said that I'm going to point you to the right direction. Think of it as this. After you're gone, I'm gone." Tsukasa got his own Decadriver out. "Watch how a pro does it." Tsukasa placed it on and got his Decade card. "Henshin!" He placed it in and quickly closed it.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Decade watches Tsukasa transformed into another version of him.

Decade soon ejected his card out and his belt leaving only Alex.

"There you are!" Duke Said.

"Alex, Yui, go I'll take care of him." Alex and Yui nodded and went in before Decade charged at Duke.

* * *

In the studio, Alex and Yui see Ken going through the news. Ken look at Alex with a neutral face.

"Uncle I'm glad you're okay." Yui said, relief to see Ken unharmed.

"Me too, I'm glad you're both back, that man, Tsukasa, told me everything." Ken explained.

"You're not surprised?" Alex asked.

"Well, considering what's going on outside, a man telling me about what you're supposed to do and how is the least of my worries. But if you can save this world, just tell what I can do to help." Ken told him, Alex smiled

"Thanks, Mr. Takamura." Alex said.

"So how we do we start this journey to other worlds?" Ken asked.

Alex then looks to the background photo area, with the chain hope.

"Well if have to guess." Alex said, before he goes and grabs onto the chains holding it and let them go. "It goes like this."

Soon a background appear and showed a town behind it is a tell mountain behind it.

Alex went outside, and see's he is in a new town. Not only that his cloths change into a police uniform.

Then the radio on his belt spoke a voice.

"Calling all units on patrol, an Unidentified Life Form has appeared at north sector. Giving orders on the scene is a member from the Unidentified Life Form Counter Department." The voice stated. Alex saw police cars going down the street to proposed location.

"We're in Kuuga's world." Alex stated.

* * *

 _(Elsewhere)_

 _At the city park a hermit crab monster was currently killing all SWAT team members. A female detective soon gets on the radio._

" _Unidentified Life Form #7 confirmed! Ryu, can you hear me!?" Nearby a young man driving the TryChaser2000 and soon arrived at the location. He takes off his helmet, revealing a young man in his late teens. He had red eyes, light skin, and brown hair. This is Ryu Godai._

" _Misaki-san!" Ryu exclaimed before summoning a belt. The belt is silver, had multiple buttons on it, and a red gem in the center. This is the Arcle. He performed a hand movement and pressed the side of the belt._

" _Henshin!"_

 _The belt soon starting making a beeping noise as Ryu's body was completely consumed by armor pieces. His chest had red armor, red shoulder guards, red anklets, and black tights, gold anklets around his legs, the Arcle, and a helmet that had red compound eyes, silver mouth piece, and a yellow horn. This is Kamen Rider Kuuga._

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story. Also the other worlds Decade will travel will be story's I have planned except for Kuuga.**

 **And I know there's not that much changes from the original, but I'm sort of satisfied about this.**

 **Here is a list of the worlds:**

 **Kuuga - Cardfight Vanguard: Lock of Victory**

 **Agito –** **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Ryuki –** **High School DxD**

 **Faiz –** **Myriad Colors Phantom World**

 **Blade – Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya**

 **Hibiki – Love Hina**

 **Kabuto – Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Den-O – Omamori Himari**

 **Kiva – Shinmai Maou No Testament**

 **W – Senki Zessho Symphogear**

 **OOO – Senran Kagura**

 **Fourze – Sword Art Online**

 **Wizard – Date A Live**

 **Gaim – Rewrite**

 **Drive – RWBY**


	2. The First Stop, Kuuga

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any other anime or game those belong to their creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Decade: Journey on the Worlds**

 **Chapter 2: The First Stop, Kuuga**

A dark hooded trench coat is seen on top of the roof of a building, looking over the city. This is Dark Decade, the leader of the Dark Riders.

"So… this is Kuuga world of this universe." Dark Decade figure mused as he stared at the city. A Gray Mirror materialized behind him until 2 hooded figures stepped out it.

"Sir." The two greeted, the first hooded man but didn't turn his back on them.

"You two failed me on eliminating Decade, Duke. Scissors. What makes you think that you have any right to talk to me?" Dark Decade asked.

"Forgive us, Dark Decade, we underestimated him, it won't happen again." Scissors assured.

"I hope so because I don't believe in second chances, Understood?" Dark Decade ask.

"Yes." The two answered in fear.

"Yes?" Dark Decade said.

"Yes…Sir." They said.

"Good, now get out of my sight before I won't change my mind." Dark Decade told them, the two nodded before leaving through the Gray Mirror.

"But still I'm curious to see how strong he is, I hope for this to be interesting." Dark Decade said, with a excited smile on his face.

* * *

 **(Play Journey through the Decade by Gackt)**

 **(Kamen Rider Decade, he has been given the power of a destroyer to destroy one.)** As the songs start focuses on Decade, who just transformed, standing in a white room filled with filming clips.

 **(Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite)** Yui covers Alex's eyes until she lets go. His eye zoomed in and is soon replaced with the camera, his camera, and later his DecaDriver which includes all 15 Heisei Riders including himself. His Machine Decader is shown parked in front of a pile of smoking rubble before, in the white room, Alex grabs one of the cubes and faces the camera.

 **(Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend)** The scene changes to a worn down warehouse with all Riders sitting but one of a time. Yui grabs a bottle and looks at it while Alex looks back. Ryu slumps back against his TryChaser 2000 as the silhouettes of the riders appeared one by one. Setsuna throws the bottle down on the floor.

 **(Oorora {aurora} yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world)** On one side the Dark Riders charge while on the other the Riders of good did the same. The same bottle shatters as Alex looks as though he was about to collapse but not before his face changing into each of the Rider's helmets. Back at the warehouse all 15 riders lined up doing their signature poses and with Decade in the center but behind him was Yui.

 **(On the road dare mo tabi no tonchu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.)** All 15 Riders were in a circle and were fending off the Dark Riders as they were being surrounded by them. Alex is then shown on his bike getting his helmet on and Yui was riding passenger. Yui grabs on to him tightly before we see Decade showing off his fighting skills especially with the Attack Ride: Slash card. Soon back to the Rider, everyone was doing their best trying to watch each other's back while against the Dark Riders.

 **(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.)** Alex sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face until Yui was in front of him with his camera and offering the other to help him up. We soon see Ryu riding with Alex and Yui on their respective bikes. Back on the battle, Blade was having trouble with Glaive until Decade shows up and pushed Glaive away. Ryuga was about to use his strike Vent on Decade until Ryuki used his first which saved Decade.

 **(Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.)** The Riders were helping each other trying to take down their respective foe. Soon Yui is seen with a smile in Decade's mind. But Decade focuses on the battle and helping his comrade's. Decade was soon on his bike driving out of a Gray Mirror with pictures of the other 14 Riders in it and circled the logo.

* * *

Alex is still slight amazed that he is in a new world, but remembers what that police report said and went into the garage, and then Ken and Yui went outside.

"Guess we really are in different world." Ken stated.

"Yes it appears so." Yui nodded in agreement.

They then heard engine and saw Alex in his police uniform on his Machine Decader.

"Alex, you where are going?" Ken asked.

"I need check something out." Alex answered. "Can you watch the store Mr. Takamura?"

"Hai," He nodded. "Don't worried, you just be careful okay."

Alex nodded and was about leave…

"Wait." Yui said, before grasp his shoulder. "I'm going with you."

"Really? Are you sure?" Alex asked. "I mean we may bound to, run into danger here."

"I know, but I'm going with you regardless." Yui said. Alex you look at her eyes seeing that see won't back down, he then sighed.

"Alright get on." Alex told her. Yui then got on the motorcycle and warp her arms around him, witch cause him to slightly blush.

Alex shook his head then headed out, while Ken chuckled with a big grin, as he watches the two leave.

"Ah, to be young." He thought out load.

* * *

(At the park)

Alex stopped his bike and he and Yui got off. The two were at a good distance before watching Kuuga fighting Me-Gyarido-Gi. Alex faced Yui as he puts on the Decadiver.

"Yui I need you stay here okay." Alex told her.

"But…" Yui was about to aruge, but soon stops, before she reluctantly nodded. "Alright, but please be careful though."

"Don't worry I will." Alex assured her, before he looks around, and sees no one looking at him before he got his card out.

"Henshin!"

He placed it in and closed it.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Yui was suprised as he transformed.

He then rushed into the fight. Me-Gyarido-Gi looked like he about to stab Kuuga until in and slashed at the Grongi with his sword. Me-Gyarido-Gi with his sword. Me-Gyarido-Gi flew while Decade helped Kuuga up.

"Who are you?" Kuuga asked.

"A friend, that's all you have to know for now but I promise to answer your questions later." Kuuga nodded before the two see the Grongi getting up.

"Beashfoa Helauf?" The Grongi asked but no one understood him. Kuuga did his henshin pose.

"Chou Henshin!" He was covered in a blue aura and when it faded the Arcle turned blue, his armor turned blue, his eyes and other red parts turned blue, and shoulder pads turned black. He picked up a stick which turned into a staff. This was Kamen Rider Kuuga Dragon Form.

The two Riders were fighting against the Grongi with all their weapons locked in. The two Riders soon kicked Me-Gyarido-Gi and Decade got a card out, he open his Driver, then placed it in and closed it.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

His sword started glowing pink along with pink silhouettes. He slashed at the Grongi, making him moan in pain. Decade placed another card in the Driver.

 **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Ten holographic human sized cards appeared in front Decade leading to the Grongi, he then jump in the air then kick straight through the cards and destroyed the Grongi.

As he landed on his Kuuga ran up to Decade.

"Thanks for the help, uhh…" Kuuga said.

"Kamen Rider Decade." Decade introduced himself.

"Thanks, Decade." Kuuga said.

"Don't worry about it us Riders have to stick together." Decade said, before he started walking away.

"Hey where are you going? You said you would answer my questions?" Kuuga asked.

"Sorry, I want to talk to you but not now. Trust me, we'll meet later and hopefully I'll answer your questions by then. See you around Kuuga." Decade said before getting a card and placing it in his Driver.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!"**

Decade now turned invisible then wants to his bike now back to being visible and pick up Yui before leaving.

When on the road, Decade notice and saw Misaki with her police squad, he then had an idea of what kind world he is in.

Unknown to them that Dark Decade was watching them.

"Impressive," He said, before he sets his eyes on Yui. "And he's with her…Perfect…" He said with an evil grin, before he disappears by moving back into the shadows.

* * *

(Later at the Studio)

Yui is seen in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Alex was in the living room, looking at his new ID and apparently in this world, he is a new recruit in the Unidentified Lifeform Counter Department. Alex remembered seeing Misaki earlier after his battle with Kuuga, he thinks that Kuuga maybe Aichi…

"No his voice sounds way different." Alex shook his head. He would have to head to the Department for that answer.

He then looks at the Decade card remembering what Tsukasa told him.

 _"It's because… you are this universe's version of me, you are this Universe's Decade."_

"Yeah talk about no pressure." Alex thought on his situation. His world is gone and the Dark Riders are doing who knows what. "I sure hope I can do this before it's too late."

"Alex you okay." Ken asked, before walking up to him.

"Oh hey Mr. Takamura, I was just thinking that's all." Alex told him

"About what?" Ken asked.

"While I just keep thinking that I'm still in a dream, but it's not this is real. I mean I always admired Kamen Riders as a kid sometimes I wished to be one this is a dream come true, but…" Alex said.

"But it's not a dream this is real life." Ken finished for him.

"Yeah I keep reminding myself of that, I also begin to think of what would happen if I screwed up, and people would die because of me." Alex thought out loud with a heavy heart.

"Alex…" Ken then placed his hand on his shoulder. "I get it, you have not only one world to worry about many others as well, and that's huge responsibility. But you may think of this as silly but I think you were destined for this, I sometimes see a light inside of you a light that would never go out."

 _'A light huh.'_ Alex then placed his hand on his heart.

"Thank you Mr. Takamura that really help." Alex smiled. "Your right I shouldn't be like this, as a great man would say 'With great power comes great responsibility' so I need to use it to help."

"Glad to help you my boy." Ken patted his shoulder.

"Dinner is ready you two!" Yui called out from the kitchen.

"About time, come on Alex, you heard her." Ken said with a grinned, before he heads to the kitchen.

"Alright I'm right behind you." Alex said, before he follows behind him.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city)

Dark Decade was walking around until he notices a small cave. He walks into it and sees Daguva and the other Grongi talking amongst themselves. Daguva noticed first.

"Gufnalff burgefhao, human?" Dark Decade stared at him.

"Human helophf…Grongi heulad, Daguva." Dark Decade answered. This caught Daguva and the other Grongi off guard.

"So you could speak our language, human. You deserve some recognition for it but only a little." Daguva noted as he transformed into his human form while the other Grongi just stared at him.

"I could do so much more than that, Daguva." Dark Decade answered.

"Can you?" Daguva asked before facing Gooma and Dorudo. "Gooma, Dorudo, kifuda morkal." The two Grongi charged at Dark Decade.

Dark Decade dodged Gooma's charge while kicking Dorudo away.

"Daguva, hikori makfuki." Dark Decade said before getting a device out of his pocket which looked like the Decadriver only it was black and a purple dot. He placed it on and a belt formed along with a black Ride Booker.

"Interesting, who are you, human?" Dark Decade opened his book and grabbed a card out. He showed it to Daguva.

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Oboeteoke." Darl Decade answered.

"Henshin!"

He placed the card in and closed the driver. The voice was like Decade's but is was deeper and sinister.

" **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Armor silhouettes merged with him and black bars come out of his belt into his head. He looked like Decade except his armor was black, his line was yellow instead of white, and his eyes were blue. This was Kamen Rider Dark Decade.

Daguva, looked interested in this.

"Gooma, Dorudo, tesifku Rider." The two Grongi nodded before charging again. Dark Decade transformed his book into a sword and starting slashing at them. Gooma and Dorudo were intensely overpowered. Dark Decade soon open his Driver and got a card out.

"Daguva, Kuuga wilkoshite mavo." Dark Decade said before placing the card in the Driver before closing it.

" **KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!"**

Dark Decade soon transformed into Kuuga Mighty Form but his eyes were black instead of red. Daguva looked more interested while the other Grongi growled at DD-Kuuga. Gooma growled and attempted to strike at DD-Kuuga but he managed to flip over and punched him in the stomach. Gooma growled in pain, it was more intense than the real Kuuga.

Dorudo charged next until DD-Kuuga kicked him and started beating him in the face. Gooma attempted to help his comrade but he kicked him away. DD-Kuuga soon charged at Gooma by punching him in the face. DD-Kuuga soon placed a card in his Driver.

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KUUGA!"**

DD-Kuuga's foot burst in flames. He jumped up in a side kick position and hit Gooma soon exploded. Dorudo soon roared but just as he was about to charge.

"Enough!" Daguva ordered. Dorudo soon stand down. Daguva faced DD-Kuuga who transformed back into his civilian form. "You've grabbed my attention, human."

"It's Dark Decade and if you're willing to listen then Kuuga and an adversary of mine will dealt with." Daguva thought about.

"Very well, Dark Decade, we'll see how this alliance works. What do you have in mine?" Dark Decade smiled underneath his as he started talking.

* * *

(Back in the studio)

After dinner, Alex and Yui are seen putting away the dishes.

"So Alex you said you, that you'll be helping the police tomorrow right?" Yui asked.

"Yeah that's." Alex nodded. "Why did you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you, and me can check around the city. I mean it's not every day, that we go and travel between other worlds." Yui explained.

"Oh okay sure, I don't see any problems about that." Alex said. "And plus I want to take some photos around town anyway."

"Alright then, I'll get my coat then, and meet you outside." Yui said, before she leaves to the door.

"Okay, but I need to get my camera." Alex said, before he heads to where his camera was, but soon the two blushed on what happened.

 _'Wait did we just ask each other out on a date?'_ Alex and Yui thought in the same time.

* * *

(In the city)

Alex and Yui have been touring the city all day. Alex has also been taking pictures and the result is always the same but it's nice to do something that he loves doing.

Alex has also been taking Yui to several places in the city and so far she really enjoyed it, and took good pictures of her looking as she was looking around town, must to her annoyance.

While walking, Alex accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry, about that." Alex said but when he looked at who he bumped into, it was the M. Red character in Cardfight Vanguard video game.

"No, it was my bad. I wasn't paying attention." Ryu said before getting a good look at Alex. Alex recognized his voice with Kuuga's.

"Do I know you somewhere?" He asked. Yui having a good idea that Ryu is Kuuga, she whispers into Alex's ear.

"Should we tell him?" Yui asked, Alex nodded before facing Ryu.

"You could say that…Kuuga." Alex answered. Ryu's eyes widened, in surprise.

"How did you know that!?" Ryu asked while trying to keep his voice down.

"Well… follow us." Alex gestured. The three were soon at the Takamura Studio. They see some people leaving. "Mr. Takamura, what was that about?"

"Well this place still has to make money somehow." Ken answered before noticing Ryu. "Is he?" Alex and Yui nodded. "I see you three should go to the back."

The three did and Ryu started asking.

"Ok, how do you know that I'm Kuuga?" Ryu asked. Alex got his card, which surprises Ryu, before he soon realizes Alex's identity.

"You're Decade!?" Ryu asked, Alex nodded.

"My real name is Alex Takahashi."

"And I'm Yui Takamura, and that's my uncle Ken Takamura." Yui said, before she pointed at her uncle.

"Ok, I'm Ryu Godai." Ryu introduced himself.

Alex soon proceeded with telling him about Dark Decade, other worlds, other Riders, and the Rider War. Ryu told him about how he becomes Kuuga, and working with the police, to Alex, this almost sounds like how Yusuke story as Kuuga and Ryu doesn't seem interested in Cardfighing. He also wants to protect the smiles of the people like Yusuke would.

"Ok, do you have any more questions?" Alex asked.

"How long are going to be…in this world?" Ryu asked.

"I don't really know but until my purpose here is complete I can't leave. So expect Decade to show up a lot of times in your battles. Just please don't give me out to the police. Besides, I'm starting work at the Unidentified Lifeform Counter Department." Alex told his fellow Rider.

"I could show you around the place if you want." Ryu offered but just then got a call from Misaki.

 _"Ryu! Unidentified Lifeform #47 has been spotted near the docks. We're going to need you."_

"I'm on my way." Ryu answered as he left he look to Alex. "Are you coming?" Alex nodded.

"Yui, stay here Mr. Takamura okay." Alex told her.

"A-Alright," Yui nodded. "But be sure to come back safe."

"Don't worry I will. It's me we're talking about." Alex said.

Ryu looks between the two of them and soon asked a random question about them.

"Are you two in a relationship?" Ryu asked, which made the two of them to slightly blush.

"We're not!" Both Alex and Yui said in the same time.

"Relax, I'm going kidding jeez." Ryu chuckles a little. "But anyway we need to go."

"Right." Alex said, before he got on the Machine Decader while Ryu got on his TryChaser 2000. The two got their helmets on and drove off.

Yui watch them leave.

"Please be safe, you two." Yui said.

* * *

(At the Docks)

Dorudo was carrying out Dark Decade's plan to lure Decade and Kuuga out by terrorizing the dock workers.

Soon the police arrived but were no match for Dorudo's strength.

Ryu and Alex arrived at the scene and the two got their Rider Belts on. No one was looking so they decide to transform.

"Henshin!"

" **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

They transformed into Decade and Kuuga then charged at the Grongi. Kuuga sent the first punch to Dorudo while Decade shot him with his gun.

Dorudo growled before retreating to a nearby warehouse. Kuuga and Decade faced the entrance with the police behind them. Kuuga faced Misaki.

"Stay here, we'll take care of this." Kuuga said, Misaki nodded and the two Riders went in.

The two Riders looked around to find almost nothing except when Dorudo appeared and called out.

"Riders gundfein." Dorudo said and to their surprise they see a hooded figure appearing next to him. Decade recognized his type of coat.

"A Dark Rider!" Decade remarked. The hooded figure laughed a little.

"Not just any Dark Rider but one that's…passing through." He said as he got his Dark Decadriver out and placed it on.

Decade's eyes widened on what he said next as Dark Decade drew out his card from his Ride Booker.

"Henshin!"

He placed the card in the Driver and closed it.

" **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

The two watched in shock as Dark Decade transformed. Decade was the first to regain his composure.

"Dark Decade!" Dark Decade chuckled.

"Yes it's me; I have to congratulate you on surviving this far. I find it interesting to find that she's in this world with you." Dark Decade said.

"What who are you talking about?" Decade asked.

"That's my little secret." Dark Decade said with a teasing tone, before he sets his eyes on Kuuga.

"What?" Kuuga asked.

"So you're the Kuuga of this Rider World, the one that would protect smiles?" Dark Decade asked as he brought out what appears to be a dead body. "Tell me, how do you do that when there's this?" Dark Decade asked as he threw the body and it landed in front of Kuuga and Decade.

Kuuga's eyes widened as he recognized the body, it was his friend, Yuta.

"Yuta, but how!?" Kuuga questioned.

"You don't like the welcome gift I gave you? I find it quite fitting." Dark Decade said.

"You monster!" Kuuga said. While Dark Decade laughed.

"I've been called by many things. Monster, killer, destroyer, and many other things I tend to lose track of." Dark Decade remarked.

"We have stop him." Kuuga said.

Decade nodded as the two got into a combat stance and Dark Decade face Dorudo.

"Dorudo, tesifku Decade. Moriki kifuda Kuuga." Dorudo nodded before charging at Decade. The two went through the back of the warehouse while Dark Decade faced Kuuga.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Dark Decade asked as he drew his sword. Kuuga got in his henshin pose.

"Chou henshin!" Kuuga's armored had turned into silver armor with purple lining and his eyes of his red parts red parts turned purple especially the Arcle. This is Kuuga's Titan Form.

Kuuga grabbed a nearby pole which transformed into a sword. The two soon charged at each other.

Deacde and Dorudo landed outside with the police watching them. Some of the officers tried shooting Dorudo to assist Decade but the shots didn't even scratch him. Decade drew his sword and used the police shots as a distraction. When the police fried again Decade charged up and slashed Dorudo with his sword.

Dorudo skidded back a few inches before Decade charged at him with his sword. Dorudo dodged the first few attempts before punching Decade.

Decade stumbled back a little before Dorudo grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him away a little.

Decade landed in a pile of boxes before getting back up. Dorudo began speaking.

"Helinda basfokilo Dark Decade?"

"I don't know what that meant but I'm guessing it's an insult."

"Must I speak in this awful tongue, human? I asked how you could be the counter part of Dark Decade." Dorudo asked in a frustrated tone as Deacde got up.

"Well in that case, I'm still pretty new in this job." Decade answered before placing an attack ride card and closing the driver.

" **ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!"**

Decade made two more copies of himself, and started shooting at the Grongi.

The three Decade's soon turned their Ride Booker back into sword mode and charged at him then slashing him at three of his sides.

Then the three stabbed at Dorudo in the chest in the same time, and then the copies had disappeared.

Decade then placed his Final Attack Ride card in his Driver.

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Ten holographic cards appear as Decade brought his Ride Booker and change it into it's sword mode, and he then runs through the cards, as he did his sword is covered with energy, and when he was close enough, he slashed on the Grongi two times, destroying it.

Decade lowered his sword as the explosion died down, until he remembers one thing.

"Kuuga!" Decade went back into the warehouse and sees not one but two Kuuga's, each in Titan form, fighting. He could obviously tell which Kuuga was Dark Decade because one of them had black eyes and the Dark Decadiver.

Decade pulled out his sword and join in the sword fight. DD-Kuuga slashed Kuuga away and locks swords with Decade.

"Not yet, you're still not ready yet." DD-Kuuga stated before pushing Decade back, and changes back into Dark Decade.

"What do you mean!?" Decade demanded.

"Exactly as I said baka, but is doesn't mean I can't hurt you." Dark Decade said as he placed an attack ride card in his driver.

" **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Dark Decade got his gun and silhouettes of it appeared. Dark Decade fired and the shots from the gun silhouettes went nearly everywhere. Some of the shots even hit the two Riders. When the smoke faded they see Dark Decade has disappeared.

"He's gone." Kuuga said as he went over to his fallen friend. He knelt over the body and picked it up.

"Ryu, this isn't your fault. You didn't know this would happen." Kuuga shook his head.

"No, if I had been more careful of my identity then this wouldn't have…" Decade placed his hand on Kuuga's shoulder.

"C'mon Yuta wouldn't smile if you're like this." Decade said, Kuuga looked back at Decade.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Kuuga walked out first carrying the body and everyone looked shocked even Misaki. Kuuga placed the body on the car and got his bike.

"Ryu, what happened in there?" Misaki asked. Kuuga just stared at her before driving off. She soon stared at Decade. "What happen?"

"I wish I could say." Decade answered. He didn't know how put it in the right words. He soon got on his back and drove off as well.

* * *

Dark Decade, is his civilian form, was standing on the top of a building with Daguva, in human form.

"So why didn't you fight Decade?" Daguva asked, Dark Decade stared at him.

"Like you, I wish to wait for the right opportunity to fight my arch enemy."

"I see, you want the fun of the fight then." Daguva concluded.

"That is one of the reasons."

"So your plan is working in effect already then."

"Don't worry; Kuuga will be nothing more than a shell of what he was soon enough."

"Kuuga will seek you after my plan." Daguva laughed.

"I looked forward to it in that case."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Here is a list of the worlds:**

 **Kuuga - Cardfight Vanguard: Lock of Victory**

 **Agito –** **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Ryuki –** **High School DxD**

 **Faiz –** **Myriad Colors Phantom World**

 **Blade – Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya**

 **Hibiki – Love Hina**

 **Kabuto – Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Den-O – Omamori Himari**

 **Kiva – Shinmai Maou No Testament**

 **W – Senki Zessho Symphogear**

 **OOO – Senran Kagura**

 **Fourze – Sword Art Online**

 **Wizard – Date A Live**

 **Gaim –** **Rewrite**

 **Drive – RWBY**


	3. Kuuga's World Part: 1

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any other anime or game those belong to their creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Decade: Journey on the Worlds**

 **Chapter 3: Kuuga's World Part: 1**

Alex had return to the studio and told Yui what happen earlier.

"Oh no, you think Ryu is okay?" Yui asked a little worried.

"I wish I know." Alex folded his arms. "But something tells me this isn't the end."

Alex can't help but feel worried as well for Ryu. They soon heard the door open and saw Ryu coming in.

"Ryu, how are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"I feel better after getting some fresh air. It helps me think." Ryu said.

"Do you want to talk about?" Yui asked. Ryu shook his head.

"I already talk with Mitsaki about it." Ryu turns to Alex. "So that was Dark Decade."

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "He's one of the reasons why we're travelling to the other worlds. And if we don't stop him then this whole universe will fall under him and his Dark Riders, control."

"Let me know how I could help, I don't want see any more tears made by him." Ryu said. Alex and Yui smiled, seeing that Ryu's resolution was still strong in. Alex then thought of what Dark Decade said.

 _"Not yet, you're still not ready yet."_

"Alex is something wrong?" Yui asked.

"It's nothing don't worry about." Alex said. "So how was Dark Decade in that fight?"

"I won't lie he's tough. What makes him more dangerous was when he transformed into me and fought it was like fighting against me, except more blood thirsty and violent." Ryu explained.

"I see." Alex nodded. Ryu's phone ring and answered it.

"Hello? Yes I see okay I'll be right there." Ryu closed his phone. "That was the Department they need help with some things. I have to go."

Ryu went outside, followed by Alex and Yui, and got on his bike.

"Just be careful okay." Alex said.

"You got it." Ryu nodded before driving off.

"He's a nice guy." Yui said.

"Yeah, but I'm worried what Dark Decade or the Grongi have planned for him." Alex said.

"Well, if anyone could prevent that, it's you." Yui said. Alex looks at her with a smile.

"Thanks." Alex said.

* * *

 **(Play Journey through the Decade by Gackt)**

 **(Kamen Rider Decade, he has been given the power of a destroyer to destroy one.)** As the songs start focuses on Decade, who just transformed, standing in a white room filled with filming clips.

 **(Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite)** Yui covers Alex's eyes until she lets go. His eye zoomed in and is soon replaced with the camera, his camera, and later his DecaDriver which includes all 15 Heisei Riders including himself. His Machine Decader is shown parked in front of a pile of smoking rubble before, in the white room, Alex grabs one of the cubes and faces the camera.

 **(Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend)** The scene changes to a worn down warehouse with all Riders sitting but one of a time. Yui grabs a bottle and looks at it while Alex looks back. Ryu slumps back against his TryChaser 2000 as the silhouettes of the riders appeared one by one. Setsuna throws the bottle down on the floor.

 **(Oorora {aurora} yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world)** On one side the Dark Riders charge while on the other the Riders of good did the same. The same bottle shatters as Alex looks as though he was about to collapse but not before his face changing into each of the Rider's helmets. Back at the warehouse all 15 riders lined up doing their signature poses and with Decade in the center but behind him was Yui.

 **(On the road dare mo tabi no tonchu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.)** All 15 Riders were in a circle and were fending off the Dark Riders as they were being surrounded by them. Alex is then shown on his bike getting his helmet on and Yui was riding passenger. Yui grabs on to him tightly before we see Decade showing off his fighting skills especially with the Attack Ride: Slash card. Soon back to the Rider, everyone was doing their best trying to watch each other's back while against the Dark Riders.

 **(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.)** Alex sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face until Yui was in front of him with his camera and offering the other to help him up. We soon see Ryu riding with Alex and Yui on their respective bikes. Back on the battle, Blade was having trouble with Glaive until Decade shows up and pushed Glaive away. Ryuga was about to use his strike Vent on Decade until Ryuki used his first which saved Decade.

 **(Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.)** The Riders were helping each other trying to take down their respective foe. Soon Yui is seen with a smile in Decade's mind. But Decade focuses on the battle and helping his comrade's. Decade was soon on his bike driving out of a Gray Mirror with pictures of the other 14 Riders in it and circled the logo.

* * *

(Morning)

Alex comes down stairs yawning and starching his arms. He smelled some good food cooking the kitchen, and had an idea of whose cooking it is.

Alex went to the kitchen and saw Yui wearing apron while she was cooking.

"Oh, good morning Alex." Yui greeted.

"Morning." Alex then saw, pot of miso soup and fish on the dinner table. "Did you got up, early to make this?"

"Yes," Yui nodded, while Alex had taken a sit on the table. "But uncle is planning on cooking, lunch and dinner later."

"Figures…" Alex mutters.

Then the food was now ready. On the table are Ken and Yui.

"Itadakimasu!" They said while clapping their hands together.

They soon begin eating.

"Hmm, delicious as always, Yui, I won't expect anything less from my niece." Ken said. "Don't you agree Alex?"

"Yeah, your one of the best cooks that I know." Alex flinches as he saw Ken giving him a dark look. "I mean second best cook I ever known."

Ken smirked, while Yui sighed, Alex didn't want to offend him after letting him stay in his shop and cook meals, for him as well.

"Well anyway I'm glad to hear that." Yui said, with a small smile on her face.

"Anyway," Alex said. "Have you saw Ryu yet?"

"You don't remember? Today's his friend's funeral." Yui said. Alex had a sad face.

"That's right. He did mention that. Do you think we should come?" Alex asked.

"We might as well. After all, he is our friend." Yui answered as she and the others finished breakfast. Alex got on his bike and started the engine and then put his helmet on. Alex got Yui's helmet before placing her arms around Alex.

"You two careful okay." Ken told them.

"We will Mr. Takamura." Alex nodded before driving off.

* * *

(At the cave)

"I don't want excuses! I want it found now!" Daguva screamed at Bemiu for her incompetence.

"Please, just give us some more time! We're so close, all we need is to get the Component so please-."

"I've been giving you nothing but time ever since we were freed! I gave one task which is finding the Relic that the original Kuuga, sealed before sealing us! If you're not devoted towards this then I should just-." Daguva said before stabbing Bemiu. She got on her knees and screamed in pain as Daguva kicked her down.

Dark Decade was just looking at the scene with a blank look on his face as Daguva finished.

"The next time, you might not come back alive. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…" Bemiu answered in a weak manner.

"Good." Daguva looked at Mebio. "Get her out of my face." Mebio nodded before taking her wounded comrade and getting her away from Daguva.

"Gringoff! Hefusiad ksfne gungraf!" Daguva cursed as Dark Decade went to him.

"Daguva, kinsoff gungrad?" Dark Decade asked.

"Dark Decade, hunsaf hilkon!" Daguva said before going back to human language. "The relic must be found! Without it…the end game will never occur."

"Perhaps…I should try finding the relic. I can be much more productive than your Grongi and unlike them I can focus on it alone other than killing." Dark Decade stated.

"Very well, here's what Beimu found so far…" Daguva soon started explaining everything that Dark Decade needed to know.

* * *

(After the funeral in the police station)

"So you're the new recruit, I was told to expect?" Misaki asked as Alex was sitting in front of her desk.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Alex Takahashi." Alex nodded.

"Well, Alex, if you're going to be in the Unidentified Lifeform Counter Department there is a few things you're going to need to know." As Misaki was explaining everything to Alex, Ryu and Yui were waiting outside of the office.

"So how have you've been, Ryu?" Yui asked.

"I've been better to be honest." Ryu answered.

"Hey, you didn't know what would happen. It's not your fault." Yui told him.

"Thanks, by the way, since Misaki-san is taking her time with Alex…" Ryu started as the two looked to her still talking with Alex and he was listening as best as he can. "We have some time to kill. So I'm curious, what your world is like?"

"Well, let's see…" Yui begins to explained, on how her world didn't have a Kamen rider until Alex transformed into Decade, and on how the Dark Riders had attack their world.

"Whoa that's some story." Ryu said.

"Yes it is. Even to this day, I'm still having trouble believing all of this." Yui said.

"And, that's it! Any questions?" Misaki asked, which Yui and Ryu overheard.

"No ma'am!" Alex instantly said. He didn't want to hear another lecture.

"Good, then welcome to the Department." Misaki greeted before the alarm started going off. Cops started scattering like crazy as Misaki went to Taishi Miwa, one of the technicians.

"What's going on, Taishi?" Misaki asked.

"Unidentified Lifeform 38 and 5 are nearby research facility along with anomaly." Miwa explained.

"Got it." Misaki looked at Ryu. He nodded before taking off. Alex soon took off. "Rookie! Where do you think you're going?"

"I have my own ride. I can meet you there." Alex answered. Misaki nodded, and soon sees Yui about to follow him until he stopped her.

"Sorry, but it's too dangerous. Just stay here." Misaki said before taking off. Yui bit her lip before she looks at the floor.

* * *

(At the research facility)

Dark Decade, Bemiu, and Mebio just killed the security staff members. Dark Decade only focused on getting to the Component while the Grongi couldn't help but kill the scientists as well. Dark Decade looked at Mebio.

"Stay here and watch in case any resistance shows." He ordered. She nodded and held her position while Bemiu and Dark Decade head to the upper levels.

Dark Decade soon arrived at an examination room where he sees a red glowing diamond.

"This is the Component?" Dark Decade asked as he looked at Bemiu, who nodded. "I was kind of expecting more." He said as he looked at it. Just then he heard an explosion and looked to see his opposite counterpart and Kuuga.

"Dark Decade!" Kuuga called.

"Ah, Kuuga, my condolences for your loss." He said sarcastically. "I wanted to pay my respects but…I was busy playing fetch."

"Kisama!" Kuuga called him before charging.

"Wait, Ryu!" Decade called. Kuuga jumped and was about to punch Dark Decade but Beimu got in front of him and Kuuga tackled instead. The two got up and Bemiu grabbed him down the hall.

Dark Decade and Decade were the only ones in the room.

"What you didn't bring the girl with you?" Dark Decade asked.

"I rather not bring her anywhere near you." Decade said. "Just why are you after Setsuna? What do you want from her?"

"What do you think I'm those old school bad guys that give away their grain scheme?" He asked mockingly. "But don't worry you see it soon enough. For now…" He pulled out his Driver

"I said I wouldn't fight but…I can slow you down." He placed it on. He got his card.

"Henshin!" He placed the card and closed it.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Dark Decade went into his Rider form making Decade get into a combat stance. Dark Decade grabbed the Component, placed it away, and grabbed a card out. He placed it in his Driver, closed it, and aimed his gun at Decade.

 **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Decade jumped into another room before he fired. Beimu threw Kuuga into a room and was about to lunge at him but she got caught in the blast. Decade gets up to see Dark Decade making a break for the hole he made.

"Hey!" Decade called as he chased him. Kuuga sees them and joins Decade in the pursuit.

The three jumped out and landed in the parking lot. Dark Decade sees the cops in front of him and Decade and Kuuga were behind him.

"Give it up! We have you surrounded!" Decade said. Dark Decade just sighed.

"I was hoping I could just do this one my own but…it doesn't hurt to have backup." Dark Decade snapped his fingers when a Gray Mirror appeared in front of the Riders.

Out of it came Kamen Riders Saver and Gaoh. Decade and Kuuga were surprised along with the cops. The two Dark Riders looked at Dark Decade.

"Any reason why you called me?" Gaoh asked. "Because I was in the middle of a discussion with Negataros and Shiro.

"I don't have any complaints." Saver said. "I was getting bored of being coup up for so long."

Dark Decade simply pointed at Kuuga and Decade. The two Riders of good got ready for anything as Saver and Gaoh looked at them.

"Oh, now I see." Gaoh said before walking up to them. "Summoning me was a really good idea, sir. I won't disappoint you." Gaoh then assemble his GaohGasher.

"Hmph makes no difference with me." Saver brought his Daidaimaru. "Just say the word."

"Kill them but leave Decade alive." Dark Decade issued before summoning a Gray Mirror and going through it.

"Now then..." Gaoh was getting ready for battle. "Zen'in, ore ga kutte yaru!"

Gaoh charges at Kuuga swinging his sword at him. Kuuga was dodging his attacks Kuuga saw a pipe on the ground and grabs it. He did his henshin pose.

"Chou Henshin!"

Kuuga transformed into his Titan Form, and the pipe transformed into his Titan Sword. Kuuga and Gaoh now engage in a sword fight.

Saver charged at Decade with his sword before Decade blocked it with his. Saver then brought out his Saver Arrow in his other hand, and slashd him into the building and followed in pursuit.

Kuuga was using the enhanced defense to block Gaoh's sword with his forearm, and slash him on the chest, which sends Gaoh flying and crashing in the middle of the police.

The cops tried to contain him but Gaoh got up, brought out his Rider Pass and placed on his belt.

 **"FULL CHARGE!"**

Energy came from Gaoh's belt and went towards his sword. The blade flew out of it and floated in the air.

Gaoh then swung bladeless sword with the blade following it, at the police that got in his way.

Kuuga did his henshin pose.

"Chou Henshin!"

He went into Dragon Form and block Gaoh's blade when it was about to hit Misaki.

"Ryu!" Misaki called out.

"Misaki-san, get everyone out of here! This guy is dangerous!" Kuuga stated. Misaki nodded and she got the other surviving officers and left.

Gaoh's blade soon went back towards the GaohGasher.

"Aw, afraid of seeing your girlfriend getting hurt?" Gaoh mockingly asked. Kuuga simply growled. "Temper, temper. You really need to start taking anger management classes."

Kuuga eyes turn black for a brief second before turning back to blue.

Kuuga just ignored it and charged.

* * *

Saver was looking around the building for Decade.

"If you come out now…I promise that I won't kill your friends." Saver said before he felt several sword slashes out of nowhere on his armor as he soon rolled on the floor.

Saver gets up to see Decade from invisible to visible.

"Cheater." Saver said before charging at Decade. Decade soon blocked it and the two were engaged into their own sword fight, before locking blades.

"What dose Dark Decade want!?" Decade questioned.

"Don't know don't care, I'm only following him because his offer is interesting." Saver said before kicking Decade back. Decade transformed his sword into a gun and fired. Saver shoulder rolls to dodge it, and counter fire with Saver arrow, which Decade also dodges.

Then Decade and Saver runs sideways while firing at each other, before taking cover behind a wall.

"I have to admit…You're not what I was expecting being Dark Decade's counterpart, and he wanted you alive. I wonder why." Saver said.

"Come out here and maybe you can find out!" Decade said getting ready for another shoot out, while getting a card out and ready to placed it in his Driver.

"If you insist…" Saver said before he, and Decade jump out of their covers ready to fire, while Decade inserts his card into the Driver.

" **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Saver shoots his energy arrow; while Decade enhanced gun fire shoot it down and continued to fire at Saver. Saver blocked some of them at first but still got shot. Decade charge at Saver, while transforming his weapon again and then place a card in his Driver again.

" **ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Decade slashed at Saver before he fell on the floor. Saver got up laughing.

"I can see why Dark Decade wanted save you best for last now!" Saver said before duel wielding with both of his weapons.

Saver attack first with his Saver Arrow, Decade blocks it, but left him wide open with Saver's other sword.

Saver was about to double slash Decade on the back, but Decade blocks and kicks him. Decade soon blocked the next attack and when their swords locked in Saver head butted him.

Decade looks to his right to see the hole that Dark Decade made earlier ago before seeing Saver charging. Just as Saver was about to slash him again, Decade moved to the left and kicked Saver out of the hole, making him land on the street.

Decade placed one last card in his Driver.

 **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Decade's cards appeared in front of him and aimed at Saver. Decade jumped through them in a flying sidekick position but before he can finish him a Gray Mirror appeared in front of Saver and blocked his attack.

"Time's up. Well it was good exercise." Saver said before going through it.

Decade looks to see Gaoh about to leave as well.

"Well I say this round goes to you." Gaoh said to Kuuga. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you next time we meet." He said before going through it.

Kuuga and Decade looked at each other before reverting back to their civilian forms.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"I think so." Ryu answered. "So those were Dark Riders, huh?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah, there are more of them than us." Alex said.

"And I thought dealing with Grongi is bad enough." Ryu said. "But still they're monsters and we need to make them pay!" Ryu said with and angry look.

"Okay but calm down, Ryu." Alex told him.

"Sorry, it's just ever since what happened to Yuta…" Ryu said as he stared at the ground. Alex patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, okay? You couldn't have known this would happen. At least we can stop the Grongi and the Dark Riders from taking more lives." Alex said with Ryu looking at him with a smile.

"Hai!" Ryu nodded. Just then Misaki arrived on the scene and looked at Alex.

"I saw the whole thing…Unidentified Lifeform #51." Misaki said.

"Look! I can explain!" Alex said with his hands somewhat in the air.

"Then let's go!" Misaki said as she pulled his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Alex said while Ryu was chuckling before following him.

* * *

(At the police station)

Yui was taking a little nab after feeling a little tried, but she kept having the same dream and something a little more….

* * *

 _(Yui's Dream)_

 _She sees the battle between Decade and Dark Decade picking off where she last saw it. The two were engaged in a sword fight both Decades trying to gain the advantage._

 _Yui looks at Decade with a worried look until she hears someone getting up. She looked to see that it was Kuuga in black spiky armor and yellow lines. Kuuga sees the two Decades before rushing to join them._

 _Dark Decade was about to stab Decade until Kuuga appeared and shielded Decade. Kuuga and Decade looked to see Dark Decade's sword…through Kuuga's abdomen. Dark Decade pulled out his sword before Kuuga fell completely motionless on the floor. Decade shook Kuuga but no response._

" _Kuuga? Kuuga?"_

 _Decade soon looked up to the sky._

" _KUUGA!" Decade screamed. Yui was shedding tears for the death of her friend. Decade looked at Dark Decade before getting his sword and presuming the battle._

 _(End of dream)_

* * *

Yui soon wakes up to see Ryu, Alex, and Misaki, coming back to the station with Misaki still pulling on Alex's ear. Misaki looked at Yui.

"You were with him, right?" Misaki asked.

"Look, it's not really necessary to bring Yui with us-." Alex got out before his ear felt more pain, when Misaki twists it. Yui just nodded at her question.

"Then come with me to the Commissioner's office. We have a lot to talk about." Misaki said before dragging Alex once again. Yui look at Ryu.

"What have I missed?" Yui asked.

"It's a long story." Ryu said with a smile as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

(At the cave)

"It's been years since I've laid on my hands on the Component." Daguva said, in his human form, while looking at the Component.

"So what exactly does the Component do?" Dark Decade asked.

"It's the key to activate the Relic. It also acts as a remote for it." Daguva explained.

"And, the Relic?" Dark Decade asked.

"I won't spoil it just yet but the Relic…was our finest toy to play with against the humans." Daguva stated.

"How did it get sealed?" Dark Decade asked.

"The original Kuuga, he tried to destroy the Relic. Unfortunately for him, he was losing himself to the Arcle at that time and couldn't focus enough power to destroy it nor destroy me. So he sealed the Relic before sealing me but before he did that he removed the Component from it to deactivate it." Daguva said.

"And do you know where this…Relic is?" Dark Decade asked. Daguva stared at him.

"I do not but…" He said before looking at the Component. "…The Component will lead us to it."

"Won't that be a challenge with Kuuga and Decade on your trail?" Dark Decade said.

"True, but the next part of your plan does include distracting them, right?" Daguva asked.

"Hmph." Dark Decade let out. "Fine, but I need your Grongi. While I can summon my Dark Riders, I've left most of them in charge of something and I don't want interruptions towards that." He explained.

"Of course, take who you need. It'll be worth it once I activate the Relic." Daguva said. Dark Decade nodded and went further in the cave while Daguva was playing with the Component.

Dark Decade finds multiple Grongi conversing amongst themselves, he approached a group.

"Daguva orijank heliufunk." He said in their tongue. "Girburinalk Decade busarif Kuuga."

Gadora looked at him.

"Hjikil horesef Dark Decade?" He asked.

"Kifuda oni cama." Dark Decade answered. All the Grongi in that group appeared to be agreeing with each other and nodded at Dark Decade.

* * *

(At the Commissioner's Office)

"I see…" Commissioner Shin said. "So you're a Rider like Ryu-kun."

"Yes, sir." Alex said as he was rubbing his ear.

"You come to help him?" Commissioner Shin asked.

Alex nodded.

"But are we really supposed to believe that you and this girl came from another world?" Shin asked. Alex and Yui looked at each other.

"You don't have to believe me." Alex told him.

"That's right, you wanted a story from us and you got it." Yui said.

"I won't turn down help from either of you." Shin said. "But…what are your intentions?"

"We plan to help. Isn't that right Alex?" Yui asked.

"Yeah." Alex nodded. It was Ryu's turn to defend.

"Whether you believe them or not, that's up to you. But I see and heard what they can do. If they want to help then let them. I'll vouch for them." Ryu said.

"Ryu…" Misaki said. Shin seemed to think about it.

"I should arrest you for impersonating an officer but…I won't turn down help. You may leave now." Shin told them. Everyone nodded before leaving.

"That's just the Shin's way of saying you're in." Misaki said.

"I've noticed." Alex said. "Well, it's getting late we should leave."

Setsuna nodded in agreement. Ryu and Misaki nodded in agreement as Alex and Setsuna left. As they were walking, Alex took some more pictures.

"Still taking photos?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, I want to work on an album sometime soon on the worlds that we visit." Alex explained as he was inspecting his camera. They soon got on the Machine Decader and drove.

"You fought Dark Decade?" Yui asked.

"Yeah I did. He said he wouldn't fight me not until 'the time is right'." Alex said.

"What does that mean?" Yui asked.

"That's what I want to know, and I still wonder why his after you. I have no complaints though, he looked powerful." Alex said, remembering his experience with him. "And he has the power to summon Dark Riders to assist him."

"Alex…" Yui said as they were getting closer to the studio. They stopped and got off as Alex parked his bike.

"Ryu…is getting more hostile towards them. It's as if…" Alex eyes then widened and his mouth opened. "So that's his plan…"

"Whose?" Yui asked with a confused look as they enter the studio.

"Dark Decade's! He wants Ryu to-!" Just then an explosion came from the direction of the police station.

"Isn't that where Ryu is!?" Yui asked.

"C'mon, we have to help!" Alex told her. Yui nodded as they both got back on the bike and drove towards the station.

When they arrived there, they see the police station in ruins and there are barely survivors.

"What happen here?" Alex asked one of the officers.

"I'm not sure it just come out of nowhere!" He explained. "I think that Ryu kid and the Commissioner."

"I'll go inside and find Ryu!" Alex told Yui.

"Okay! I'll try to find any survivors and get them out." Yui said. Alex nodded.

"Good luck!" Alex said before going in.

"You too!" Yui said. Alex went in and sees Miwa on the floor.

"Hey! Hey! Are you alright!?" Alex asked as he shook him. Miwa opened his eyes.

"Grongi…in…Commissioner's…office…" He got out before passing out. Alex checked his pulse.

"Thank god, he's still alive." Alex dragged him somewhere safe before placing his Driver on. He soon continued to advance in the building. He stopped when he sees two Grongi killing a police officer in the hall.

"Bafuskl funarif!" One Grongi said.

"Hirualfs Dark Decade." The other Grongi said. Alex looked around the corner to see Ginoga and Badjisu. The two seemed to notice him as Alex went into his Ride Booker and pulled out his card.

"Come out, human." Ginoga said.

"We'll try to make this quickly as possible."

Instead of a response they heard…

 **"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Decade turned and fired his gun at the two Grongi.

"Decade!" The two Grongi recognized. Decade quickly transformed his gun into a sword and slashed at them before they could regain their senses. Decade placed a card in his Driver.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Decade slashed at Ginoga and soon thrust his sword into his abdomen before exploding. Badjisu stared at him before punching him in the gut a few times but Decade blocked the last before punching him with his other hand. Decade slashed him until Badjisu tried grabbing a desk and throwing it at him.

Decade got hit and dropped his sword before trying to get back up but Badjisu grabbed him and smacked him a few times.

Decade fell on the ground until he notices his sword near him. Just as Badjisu grabbed another desk and was about to bash him with it, Decade stabbed him in the stomach.

Badjisu dropped the desk and fell on his back as he died. Decade got up and resumed his path hoping his friend is okay.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Daguva, in human form, was using the Component to find the Relic. He was walking around the forest until the Component started glowing violently. Daguva looked down on the ground with a smile.

He rubbed some of the dirt before noticing a stone surface with Kuuga's symbol. Daguva placed the diamond on it before reacted towards it. Soon the ground opened up and Daguva see stairs going underground. Daguva followed them after taking the Component.

Daguva then notice a wall with a hole on it, it looks like the diamond can.

"At long l finally found it." Daguva said before he notices a spirit in front of him.

"Even in death you still get in my way…Riku." Daguva greeted the spirit.

" _I cannot simply allow you to activate the relic again."_ Riku said. _"All those lives lost…I knew one day that my seal would break so before I sealed you I bounded a part of my soul to watch over this place."_

"So you are simply just a fragment…hardly an adversary now but a mere bump on the road."

" _I wouldn't underestimate the dead if I were you."_ Riku said before summoning the Arcle.

"So what's how you want to play?" Daguva smiled before assuming his Grongi form. "Why not? I could use the exercise."

" _I would watch what you say."_ Riku said before doing his pose.

" _Henshin!"_

Riku pressed the side of his belt before transforming and materializing to Kuuga.

"Just like old times, huh?" Daguva said.

Kuuga didn't answer before he charged.

* * *

(At the Police Station)

Decade continued running past through the building; helping survivors and killing any Grongi in his way. He was getting close to the Commissioner's office and he soon sees wounded Misaki against the wall.

"Misaki…" Decade said as he knelt towards her.

"Alex…" Misaki let out.

"What happen?" Decade asked.

"We were just packing our things up one second and in the next…it was chaos." Misaki explained.

"I see…" Decade said.

"We didn't even know it was them at first." Misaki said.

"Where's Ryu and the Commissioner?" Decade asked.

"The Commissioner's office was where they attack first. Ryu and I…we were trying to evacuate everyone while getting to his office. I got wounded though. I told Ryu to go ahead and get Shin." Misaki explained.

"Okay got it, stay here, I'll be right back. I'm sure Setsuna will come for you." Decade said as he climbed the stairs.

"Be careful…" Misaki said earning a nod from the Decade. As Decade reaches the hall he noticed the Commissioner's Office at the other end of the hall.

As Decade opened it he sees the Commissioner…lying in a pool of blood. It didn't take a doctor to tell that he was dead.

"So much death…" Decade muttered. He soon hears fighting outside the halls and followed it.

* * *

(Back with Daguva)

Kuuga punched Daguva while Daguva punched him back. The two kick each other at the same time. They both flew in opposite directions. They stood up and faced each other.

" _I will not allow you to activate the Relic again!"_ Kuuga said.

"And who's going to stop me? You? A mere memory just delaying the inevitable?" Daguva said.

" _Maybe not me, I have already lived past my time. But…"_ Kuuga said as he and Daguva was circling around each other. _"Regardless of the generation, Kuuga will stop you!"_

"I wouldn't say that." Daguva said.

* * *

(At the Police Station)

Decade arrived at the meeting room where he sees Kuuga and Dark Decade fighting. Kuuga pins Dark Decade to the wall. Dark Decade sees Decade in the room now and smiled underneath his helmet. He placed his hand on the wall and Grey Mirror appeared behind him.

"I'll leave you two alone now." He said before going through it. The Mirror vanished. Decade placed his hand on Kuuga's shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" Decade asked.

Instead of an answer, Kuuga elbowed him and kicked him.

"Ryu, what's wrong with…oh no." Decade said when he got a good look at Kuuga. Instead of red eyes, he now has black eyes. "Ryu, everything is going to be alright just calm down so we can-"

Instead of a response, Kuuga simply roared and tried to attack Decade. Decade was trying his best to dodge every hit Kuuga was trying to land. Kuuga roared again and Decade faces him.

"This isn't going to be good." Decade thought out loud.

* * *

(At the Relic's location)

" _What have you done!?"_ Kuuga demanded to know after feeling a dark chill.

"I just had a little help." Daguva said.

" _Strange, I do not recall you wanting help before."_ Kuuga said.

"When it's someone of equal strength…it's a different story. Besides, I doubt that he is human." Daguva grabbed him and kneed him.

Kuuga was on the floor and tried to get back up but couldn't

"Just like in the past, you've failed." Daguva said as he approached the wall and placed the diamond in the hole but…nothing happened. "What!?"

He soon hears laughter and sees that it was Kuuga laughing.

"You…what have you done!?" Daguva demanded.

" _You think I was stupid enough to seal the Relic by disconnecting the Component alone? I sealed the Relic as Kuuga and only Kuuga can unseal it."_ Kuuga said. Daguva looked at him and growled.

"This will not stop me!" Daguva swore.

" _No…but he will."_ Kuuga said before fading away. Daguva roared before punching a wall.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Here is a list of the worlds:**

 **Kuuga - Cardfight Vanguard: Lock of Victory**

 **Agito – The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Ryuki – High School DxD**

 **Faiz – Myriad Colors Phantom World**

 **Blade – Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya**

 **Hibiki – RWBY**

 **Kabuto – Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Den-O – Omamori Himari**

 **Kiva – Shinmai Maou No Testament**

 **W – Senki Zessho Symphogear**

 **OOO – Senran Kagura**

 **Fourze – Sword Art Online**

 **Wizard – Date A Live**

 **Gaim – Tokyo Mirage Sessions** **FE**

 **Drive – Phi Brain: Puzzle of God**

 **Ghost - Infinite Stratos**


	4. Kuuga's World Part: 2

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any other anime or game those belong to their creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Decade: Journey on the Worlds**

 **Chapter 4: Kuuga's World Part: 2**

Kuuga went on berserk rampage and charged at Decade. Decade quickly reacts, by dodging all of Kuuga's attacks, and moves away before dodging a punch that want straight through a wall.

"Ryu, stop! You need to calm down, this isn't you!" Decade said.

Kuuga pulls out his hand, as he roared in response, before punching at Decade. Decade dodges and parried his attacks, but Kuuga grabs Decade's arm, after he parried his attack, and punches him a few times in the face and uppercuts him sending him flying to crash to a coffee table.

Decade rolled out of the way to dodge Kuuga's stomp. Decade got up and faces Kuuga.

"This is going to be, a lot tougher than I thought it would." Decade said. Kuuga charges at Decade again.

* * *

 **(Play Journey through the Decade by Gackt)**

 **(Kamen Rider Decade, he has been given the power of a destroyer to destroy one.)** As the songs start focuses on Decade, who just transformed, standing in a white room filled with filming clips.

 **(Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite)** Yui covers Alex's eyes until she lets go. His eye zoomed in and is soon replaced with the camera, his camera, and later his DecaDriver which includes all 15 Heisei Riders including himself. His Machine Decader is shown parked in front of a pile of smoking rubble before, in the white room, Alex grabs one of the cubes and faces the camera.

 **(Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend)** The scene changes to a worn down warehouse with all Riders sitting but one of a time. Yui grabs a bottle and looks at it while Alex looks back. Ryu slumps back against his TryChaser 2000 as the silhouettes of the riders appeared one by one. Setsuna throws the bottle down on the floor.

 **(Oorora {aurora} yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world)** On one side the Dark Riders charge while on the other the Riders of good did the same. The same bottle shatters as Alex looks as though he was about to collapse but not before his face changing into each of the Rider's helmets. Back at the warehouse all 15 riders lined up doing their signature poses and with Decade in the center but behind him was Yui.

 **(On the road dare mo tabi no tonchu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.)** All 15 Riders were in a circle and were fending off the Dark Riders as they were being surrounded by them. Alex is then shown on his bike getting his helmet on and Yui was riding passenger. Yui grabs on to him tightly before we see Decade showing off his fighting skills especially with the Attack Ride: Slash card. Soon back to the Rider, everyone was doing their best trying to watch each other's back while against the Dark Riders.

 **(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.)** Alex sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face until Yui was in front of him with his camera and offering the other to help him up. We soon see Ryu riding with Alex and Yui on their respective bikes. Back on the battle, Blade was having trouble with Glaive until Decade shows up and pushed Glaive away. Ryuga was about to use his strike Vent on Decade until Ryuki used his first which saved Decade.

 **(Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.)** The Riders were helping each other trying to take down their respective foe. Soon Yui is seen with a smile in Decade's mind. But Decade focuses on the battle and helping his comrade's. Decade was soon on his bike driving out of a Gray Mirror with pictures of the other 14 Riders in it and circled the logo.

* * *

Yui was exploring the burning building and soon find Misaki.

"Are you alright?" Yui asked checking on her. Misaki nodded.

"Just…a few scratches, I'll be fine." Misaki assured.

"Where are Alex and Ryu?" Yui asked but before an answer can be given; Decade falls through the ceiling and landed near them.

Decade gets up and to see them.

"Hey, there you two." Decade waves.

"Alex…where's Ryu?" Misaki asked. Just then Kuuga jumps through the ceiling and punches Decade in the face, and follow's a few more, Decade tries his best to dodge and parried his attacks.

"Ryu, what are you doing?!" Yui demaned. Kuuga kicks Decade to the ground, and soon looked at the girls with his dark eyes surprising both girls and walked up to them.

Yui soon got in front of Misaki, Decade soon got up on his feet.

"Stop!" Decade demanded from Kuuga before charging to him.

Kuuga grabs Yui on the neck and throws her at Decade, who mange to, caught her in time, but was skidding away.

"You okay?" Decade asked.

"I'm fine…" Yui mutters while mending her throat.

Kuuga slowly walks to Misaki and grabbed her on her neck, and then lifts her up.

"Oh no!" Decade runs to them, to stop what he was about to do.

"Ryu…stop…" Misaki requested as she looks at Kuuga on the eyes. Kuuga saw the tears forming on her eyes, before grabbing his head as if he was in pained and dropped her.

Misaki got up as well before Decade and Yui checks on her.

"You okay?" Decade asked, Misaki nodded before they look back at Kuuga.

Kuuga was soon screaming in pain for getting on his knees and turning back into Ryu. Decade soon reverted back into Alex and approached Ryu.

"Ryu, are you alright?" Alex asked his fellow Rider. Ryu got up and had a fearful look on his face.

"I can't believe…I've almost…" Ryu mutters, before running away. "I have to get out of here!"

"Ryu wait!" Alex called out but Ryu was soon gone. Setsuna helped Misaki up as they watch as Ryu leaves.

* * *

(At the Relic's location)

The Grongi were making themselves feel at home but Daguva was still angry. Dark Decade appeared and approached Daguva.

"Daguva, hromishent Relic?" Dark Decade asked.

"I am in no mood to even speak in the Grongi tongue!" Daguva said enraged. "Riku sealed the Relic so that only the Arcle can reactivate it." He explained.

Daguva soon brought Dark Decade to an altar with a small pedestal nearby.

"The Arcle is fused with the boy, so all we need is a single drop of his blood." Daguva explained.

"And considering what I did to him, it should be easy. All we have to do is to find him." Dark Decade proposed.

* * *

(Later at the hospital)

The hospital was being filled with survivors from the police station after the attack, and Alex and Yui were watching Misaki on a hospital bed. Alex was trying to call Ryu but had no luck.

"Anything?" Misaki asked worried about Ryu.

"Nothing." Alex answered puts his phone away. He soon sees more police officers being brought in and it appears that they came from patrol. "Hey, I'll be right back." He said before going to the uninjured officers.

"Can we help you, sir?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering, where are these officers coming from?" Alex asked.

"It's the Unidentified Lifeforms, for some reason, they just appeared and started attacking everything in sight. It looked like they were looking for something?"

"Really? Where?" Alex asked.

"Just a couple of blocks south, of here."

"Thank you." Alex said before going back to Misaki's room. "There's Grongi loose in the city."

"Bastards, they're taking advantage of this." Misaki said, wanting to sit up but couldn't because of her injuries. "And with Ryu nowhere to be found, the city will bound to be in, ruins."

"That's not true." Alex told her. "I'm sure Ryu can bounce off what happen and I'm here to help as well." Alex looks at Yui. "Can you take care of her?" He asked, and Yui nodded.

Alex went outside, got on his bike and puts on his helmet before leaving the hospital.

* * *

(In the city)

"Dofunskilin foulikna, Kuuga?" Zain asked as he, Biran and Giiga were looking around the city.

"Helinkij gunk sho imaftana, Kuuga!" Biran told his fellow Grongi. They soon heard a motorcycle engine.

"Rider gekinishi kifuda beforiga Kuuga!" Giiga said as they looked to see Alex, with his Decadriver on and open, riding on his Machine Decader.

Alex quickly pulls out his Decade Card.

"Henshin!" Alex places it in and quickly closed it.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Alex transformed into Decade and rammed into Biran. Biran flew a few feet before Decade got off his bike.

"Grongi…what do you want here!?" Decade questioned.

"Baslik gofingi, Decade!" Biran said as he and his comrades joined him and enter combat position.

"Should have known we'll do this the hard way." Decade said before charging, and jumps and landed a punch at Zain.

Decade dodges a few an attacks from Biran before spin kicking him at the face and did a back straight kick sending him rolling on the ground. Decade saw Giiga spiting acidic ink at the Rider, Decade dodges the attacks, while he didn't noticed Zain got back up and holds Decade in a good head lock.

Decade saw that Giiga was getting ready to fire again.

When he was about to squirt at him, Decade quickly moves and elbows Zain hard in the gut a few times forcing him to let go of him, and Decade shoulder rolled out of the line of fire so Giiga squirted on Zain.

Zain cried in pain.

Decade brought out his sword and immediately sent Zain with multiple slashes, and quickly transformed in gun and fired multiple rapid shots at him.

Zain moaned before falling on the ground and exploded.

"Zain! Grrr….Kifuda yousalik, Decade!" Giiga exclaimed before squirting his ink but Decade kept dodging his attacks.

Decade pulled out his Blast Card and inserts into his Driver and closed it.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Decade fired enhanced fire shots at Giiga multiple times, Giiga soon exploded.

Decade the saw Biran getting back on his feet. Decade pulls out his Final Attack Ride Card and soon inserts it in his Driver and soon closed it.

 **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Soon Decade's holographic cards appeared between them. Decade soon jumps in the air and aimed his kick at Biran, and when it landed at him, it didn't destroyed him but send him flying to the ground.

Decade notices Biran trying to get back up. Decade quickly ran up to him and pins him down with his foot.

"What does the Grongi want!?" Decade questioned.

"Motana efiklae croishei…"

"English!" Decade demanded.

"It's useless to even try to get information out of me…" Biron mutters.

"But, I will…" A new voice said before a foot squashes Biron's head into gunk.

Decade backs away and looks up to see the Grongi's leader, Daguva.

"You're…Daguva!" Decade recognized.

"And you must be the pathetic counterpart of Dark Decade." Daguva said before kicking at Decade, Decade blocks it but was sent flying a few feet before landed on his feet.

Decade soon brought out his sword, before opening his Driver and inserts his Slash Card in and closed it.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Decade charges and lands his enhanced sword slashes at Daguva, but wasn't flinching by his attacks.

"That tickles, now it's my turn." Daguva said before punching Decade in the face and landed a few more, Daguva straight punches at Decade, the Rider quickly reacts and blocks it with his sword but was sent skidded away a good few feet.

Daguva soon conjured an energy orb in his hands before firing it.

Decade got it by it which caused an explosion. Decade flew and rolled on the ground. He got up while using his sword to help himself stand.

"Most impressive, I guess I should reward for surviving, by telling you this. All we want is Kuuga." Daguva told Decade.

"Why?" Decade asked.

"Sorry but that's far enough." Daguva said. "Besides even if I tell you, neither you nor Kuuga won't stop it."

"We'll see about that!" Decade exclaimed before he charged again. Decade aimed a slash at Daguva, but he caught Decade's blade before scratching him with his claw and kicked him away.

Daguva held Decade's Ride Booker and pointed it's blade at Decade's neck.

"Be fortunate that I won't kill you. Dark Decade needs you for something so at the very least sparing you seem like a way of repaying him. But…" Daguva grabbed Decade by the neck and lifted him up. "If you ever see Kuuga then tell him to meet me in the forest north of here…that is, if your counterpart finds him first."

Daguva then tossed Decade away, and transformed his Ride Booker into its gun form. He aimed and fired at Decade. When he was done, Decade reverted back to Alex as he fell down to the ground unconscious. Daguva looks at the Ride Booker before tossing it away.

Daguva stared at Alex before leaving.

* * *

(In a forest nearby)

Ryu was driving on the road in his TryChaser 2000. He wanted to get away because he would cause more destruction than prevent it. As he was driving he heard another motorcycle engine behind him, he looks and saw Dark Decade, in Rider Mode, driving his own color version Machine Decader.

Dark Decade brought out his gun, and shoots at Ryu. Ryu dodges his shot fire.

Ryu tried to shake him off but Dark Decade was on his tail regardless. It was only a matter of time before Dark Decade caught up and bumped him off the road.

Ryu and his bike fell down the hill while Dark Decade got up and looked at him.

"Running away, huh?" Dark Decade started. "I expected more from you, Kuuga."

"Shut up!" Ryu exclaimed as he got up on his feet. "You damn devil!"

Dark Decade just laughs.

"Name calling? How immature." He answered back. "Now then, Daguva needs you. So do you want to come with me, the easy way or…the hard way?"

Ryu, instead of answering, summoned the Arcle and did his pose before pressing the button.

"Henshin!" Ryu soon transformed into Kuuga Might Form and the eyes were back to normal. Kuuga soon charges at the Dark Rider.

"So be it." Dark Decade said.

Kuuga aims a straight kick at Dark Decade, but dodges by side stepping. Kuuga then aimed punches at him, but Dark Decade easily predicted his attacks by paring him and then counter punches at Kuuga, one was a back punch in the face, follow with a few on his chest and abdomen, and soon sends a uppercut sending Kuuga rolling on the ground.

Kuuga soon got back up before looking at a stick. He grabbed it before doing his Chou Henshin pose.

"Chou Henshin!" Kuuga then assumed his Titan Form and the stick transformed into the Titan Sword. He then saw Dark Decade walking towards him transforming his Ride Booker into its sword mode.

As Dark Decade was walking towards Kuuga, he soon charges at the Dark Rider aiming a swing at him. Dark Decade dodges his attack and slashes Kuuga at his side, Kuuga was about to counter slash, but Dark Decade dodges that one too and slash Kuuga a few times on his chest, and followed with a kick, making him stumble back a few feet. Thankfully to Kuuga his Titan Form was heavily durable and was able to withstand his attacks.

Dark Decade brought out his Slash Card before opening his Driver; he then inserts into his, and then closes it.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Dark Decade landed his enhance sword slashes at Kuuga, and highly effective despite Titan Form's increased defense, one slash straight through Kuuga's shoulder made him drop his Titan Form, and reverted back into Mighty Form.

"What did I say? You should have taken the easy way." Dark Decade mocked Kuuga.

"Damn you!" Kuuga channeled energy onto his hand forming a fist charging at Dark Decade.

Dark Decade then brought out a Card with him punching, and inserts into his Driver and closed it.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: RIDER PUNCH!"**

Dark Decade channeled energy on his forearm, and charges at Kuuga as well, aiming his fist at him. Kuuga punches back they two were about to cross counter, but Dark Decade dodges his fist and landed his own on Kuuga's face, and sends him flying smashing through a tree and landed on the ground. Kuuga reverted into Ryu before passing out.

Dark Decade walked up to him.

"Now then, time to activate the Relic." Dark Decade mused before he felt a presence. He looks to see Shadow Moon, his second in command. Shadow Moon bowed.

"My lord." He greeted.

"What is it, Shadow Moon? I'm in the middle of something?" Dark Decade asked.

"Forgive me, my lord but…" Shadow Moon whispered something in Dark Decade's ear.

"You're that sure?" Dark Decade asked. Shadow Moon nodded. "Hmm, most interesting, so he also appeared in this Universe. I guess I shouldn't be surprised since Decade has awakened as well."

"What would you like me to do about him?" Shadow Moon asked his master.

"For now, try to follow his trail and find him." Dark Decade started. "If he's anything like the other Universe's version of him, he'll be hard to find even to me. Once I'm done here I'll report back and we'll discuss this further."

"Understood," Shadow Moon bowed his head. "Farewell my lord."

Shadow Moon then leaves through a Gray Mirror. Dark Decade looks at the unconscious Ryu.

"Now then, where were we?"

* * *

(With Alex)

"Alex! Alex, please wake up!"

Alex soon opened his eyes to see Yui holding him. He soon got up.

"How long was I out?" Alex asked.

"Just a few minutes, me and Misaki started to worry about you so I decided to look for you." Yui explained.

"Sorry if I worried." Alex told her.

"It's alright." Yui told him.

"How were my injuries? Were they bad?" Alex asked.

"No," Yui shook her head. "You just had a few scrapes and bruises. Nothing to worry about."

"I got lucky, Daguva sure was strong. I shouldn't expect anything less from the Grongi leader." Alex said before he and Yui soon stand on their feet.

"You face Daguva?" Yui asked a little surprised.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "He was looking for Kuuga…oh no." He said, remembering his conversation with Daguva. He quickly got up his bike.

"Where are you going?" Yui asked.

"I know where they'll be but I don't have much time to explain. I need you to watch over Misaki and the police. If the Grongi comes here, be sure to help with evacuation." Alex said, Yui nodded to him, before he drives off.

* * *

As Alex was driving he soon heard a ringing sound, from his Ride Booker which fly's besides before opening up and spitting out two cards.

Alex caught them, and saw they were new Cards of two different Kamen Riders, even though in their sealed state, he recognized them as both Drive and Ghost.

"Hmm, Drive and Ghost huh." Alex then puts them away.

* * *

(At the Relic location)

Ryu was tied up and couldn't summon the Arcle right now as Dark Decade was dragging him but he did try resisting.

"Please stop resisting, or do you want me to shoot you?" Dark Decade said. They were soon moving through the crowd of Grongi. They caused Ryu and some were tempted to just ran up and assault him.

"Bakilha Kuuga!?"

"Hirose bafilike oren sen kengo!"

"Matsubakao orega malikfok!"

"Heimiski bonefarilk!"

Even though Ryu didn't understand a single word they are saying, he could tell that they're probably all cursing him. Dark Decade dragged him to Daguva at the altar.

"Befilkin Kuuga, Daguva." Dark Decade said. Ryu looked at Daguva.

"You…" He recognized Daguva from a few fights with the Grongi. He was also the first Grongi that he fought when he first transformed into Kuuga. Daguva knelt down to Ryu's level and stare at him.

"It's been a while, Kuuga. At least we can now start the End Game with you here." Daguva stated.

"You bastard, just what do you want!?" Ryu exclaimed.

"I'll tell you a little story." Daguva said before starting. "Long ago, the Grongi Tribe was a proud race of beings, putting the weak Linto Tribe in their place!"

"I already know that!" Ryu said.

"But what you don't know is that we developed a new game! One that can restore the Grongi to its former glory…and end the human race once and for all."

"And how do you plan on doing that!?" Ryu said.

"With the Relic! With it, we can convert humans into Grongi who are worthy, of course!" Daguva said.

"And the ones that aren't?" Ryu asked. Daguva smiled at the question.

"The more fun, the game is." Daguva whispered before he stood up. "But there was an obstacle in our path, Riku."

"The original Kuuga?" Ryu said.

"And a man whom I once considered a true brother!" Daguva angrily said. "He bounded with us but it was a deception! He used us to obtain the Arcle and fought for the humans!"

"But, despite our losses against him. Even he wasn't able to destroy the Relic's power, so he sealed it along with the rest of us Grongi and himself." Daguva finished the story.

"Yeah, I know what happens next." Ryu said. Daguva went to the altar and pulled out a knife.

"True, but what you don't is that the end is here and we can now begin it." Daguva said and was right about to cut Ryu, but his dagger was shot out of his hand, and something cut Ryu's rope freeing him, and soon something slashes a few Grongi destroying them.

"What is this!?" Daguva said.

Dark Decade pulled out his gun and fired, and hit at an invisible figure sending him to the ground, revealing to be a visible Decade.

"Kisama…" Dark Decade mutters.

"Alex…" Ryu started to got up.

Dark Decade walked up and stomps his foot on the chest of his counterpart.

"I know that I said that I couldn't fight you…but this isn't fighting, is it?" Dark Decade said before Decade threw him off.

Decade soon got up and went towards Ryu.

"Ryu, we have to get you out of here." Decade told him.

Before Ryu can answer, he felt a stab on his back. They looked to see Daguva pulling out the damage knife off of Ryu. He quickly placed it into the pedestal and all lines of the room started glowing.

"Yes!" Daguva said as a hidden door opened. He looked at his fellow Grongi. "Hold them off, I'll get the Relic."

They nodded before charging at Decade and Ryu. Daguva soon went in with Dark Decade.

Decade was now engaged combat with the Grongi, while Ryu summoned his Arcle and did his pose.

"Henshin!"

Ryu transformed into Kuuga and joined Decade in the fight. The two were watching each other's backs as the Grongi were ganging up on them. As they were fighting, Decade sees Kuuga about to be overwhelmed se he got out his gun and placed his Blast Card in his Driver before closing it.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Decade aimed his gun and fired at the Grongi. All of them fell to the ground and Kuuga looks to see Decade giving him a, thumbs up. The remaining Grongi soon retreated and the two Riders soon went to catch their breaths.

"You okay?" Decade asked.

"Yeah, but how did you find me?" Kuuga asked.

"Thank Daguva's ego for that." Decade answered. Kuuga looks down in shame. "Ryu?"

"Alex, about before back in the police station…" Kuuga started before Decade patted his shoulder, Kuuga looks up at Decade.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't in control." Decade said.

"But, that only happen because I let my power, get the best of me." Kuuga said.

"So that's normal." Decade told him. Kuuga looks at him. "People can sometimes lose themselves to power even if it's their own. I might lose myself to my own but…in a way I might lost myself to it."

"How?" Kuuga asked.

"By protecting worlds. I never asked for or wanted this and I am new at this at this but…I'll do whatever I can to help by relying on my power." Decade explained.

"Alex…" Kuuga mutters.

"C'mon, we already gave Dark Decade and Daguva a head start. We have a lot catching up to do." Decade said as he went to the hidden door.

"Right!" Kuuga nodded as he fellow him.

* * *

Decade and Kuuga rushed down the hallway to see Dark Decade and Daguva facing a pedestal with a small blue clear cube.

"I imagine it bigger." Dark Decade admitted.

"It does not matter with this," Daguva said. "The Grongi can finish the game."

"Not so fast!" The two look to see Decade and Kuuga.

Daguva quickly grabbed the cube.

"You're too late!" Daguva proclaimed before infusing the cube with himself. Soon the cube entered his chest and a bright light glowed from Daguva before he roared and the whole place soon begins to fall apart.

Decade and Kuuga ran to the exit while Dark Decade used a Grey Mirror.

* * *

(Outside)

Soon Decade and Kuuga made it outside and Daguva emerged from the ground, in his complete form with the cube clearly in his chest.

"It feels so right to have this power." Daguva mused. "Now then…let the End Game, begin!" He said before flying off.

Decade and Kuuga were about to chase, but soon stop when they see Dark Decade appearing in front of them, who was watching Daguva flying away.

"Now that was something." Dark Decade mused.

"Move out of our way!" Decade demanded. Dark Decade looks at the two Riders.

"For this one time, I will but…I'm not leaving you two by yourselves." He said before snapping his fingers. A Gray Mirror appeared between them and it spawned two Dark Riders.

One was wearing a future looking black care like armor with blue highlights all over his body, with a yellow black highlighted car tire around his chest, with a blue visor and the letter 'R' on his forehead.

The other one has a red body suit with a black cape attach onto shoulder guards, with a black belt, gloves, greaves and boots with some gold metal highlighting and have jewels on his knees, atop the wrists, on his belt, and on the right side of his chest, his helmet top is the shape of a black top hat with gold highlighting, and has an orange visor and a silver mouth piece.

These were Kamen Riders Lupin and Dark Drive.

"Lupin and Dark Drive!?" Decade said.

"That's right our newest members of the Dark Riders." Dark Decade said. "Take care of them. I have business to settle back at base."

"You got it, sir." Lupin nodded.

"Mission accepted." Dark Drive nodded.

Dark Decade soon left through the Gray Mirror.

Both Lupin and Dark Drive soon brought out their gunners, and soon fired at Decade and Kuuga, and soon engage close quarters combat, Decade with Lupin and Kuuga with Dark Drive.

Lupin aimed a kick at Decade, Decade dodges it and counter kicks at him, Lupin blocks but was sent flying to a tree but he quickly recovers and gracefully lands at tree and jumps off it towards Decade.

Lupin brought out his Viral Core and inserts into his Gunner.

 **"Tune: Lupin Blade!"**

 **"Blade!"** A blade emerged from the Viral Core.

Lupin aimed a slash at Decade, but Decade quickly out his sword and blocks his attack, and soon they engaged in sword combat.

Dark Drive slashes at Kuuga multiple times, but Kuuga dodges and parried his attacks each time, when Dark Drive misses another attack, Kuuga saw an opening and punches at the Car theme Rider a few times and then landed kick, making Dark Drive flew a few feet away before he landed on his feet.

Dark Drive then fired at Kuuga, but Kuuga dodges it by rolling on his shoulder. Kuuga saw a stick and grabs it before entering his Chou Henshin pose.

"Chou Henshin!" Kuuga transformed into Dragon Form and the stick transformed into the Dragon Rod.

Kuuga jumps at Dark Drive, and landed a few attacks with his Dragon Rod before landed on the ground. Kuuga smacks him at the head, and spin swings aiming for his side, but Dark Drive blocks it, and soon the two were in weapons lock before pushing each other back.

Decade and Lupin were clashing their swords creating sparks, and then one attack brought them into weapon lock. Lupin soon redirected Decade's Ride Booker and slashes his hand disarming, before Lupin kicks him followed with a few slashes at his chest sending him rolling on the ground.

As Decade got up he brought out his Illusion Card and inserts into his Driver.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!"**

Decade soon created two copies of himself before getting on his feet.

"Fighting with more numbers, very well then come at me!" Lupin told Decade.

The three Decades charges at Lupin, one aimed a spin kick at Lupin, but Lupin dodges by ducking the kick, another aimed a punch but Lupin dodges it and landed a slash, the other aimed a low kick to his legs, but Lupin dodges that by somersaulting, Lupin was about to slash that one Decade, but he dodges it by rolling, as he rolled he grabs his Ride Booker, before getting on his feet.

Lupin pressed on the muzzle of his Gunner.

 **"Ultimate Lupin Strush!"**

Soon Lupin channeled energy through his Gunner's blade and soon sends a multiple color slash at the three Decades, the two Decades got in front of the real Decade taking the hit, which made an explosion. Lupin thought that had finished him but…

 **"ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Lupin saw as Decade jumps out of the flames flying towards him, Decade landed his enhanced sword slashes at Lupin, sending flying to the ground.

"Not bad." Lupin said as he got back up. "I shouldn't have expected anything less from Dark Decade's counterpart. You're indeed a formidable foe."

Dark Drive was spinning in the air as he landed at the side of his fellow Dark Rider before he got back up, and Kuuga runs to Decade's side.

Soon they ready their weapons.

"But I think it's time to end-." Lupin started, before he and Dark Drive can charge, a Gray Mirror landed between them.

Both Dark Riders looked into it, and sees a Rider their very familiar with.

"I see so that is his world. I guess we'll have to settle this for another time." Lupin said before going through the Mirror.

"New mission accepted." Dark Drive said before following inside.

The Gray Mirror disappeared afterwards.

"Man, those two were strong." Kuuga said.

"Yeah." Decade nodded.

Just then they heard an explosion from the city.

"We have to move!" Decade said.

"Right!" Kuuga nodded.

The two soon found their bikes and left towards the city.

* * *

(Later at the hospital)

Alex and Ryu arrived to see a lot of people filling in the place. They soon found and went into Misaki's room. Yui sees them and approached them.

"Alex. Ryu. Are you two alright?" Yui asked.

"We're fine Yui." Alex told her.

"How is she?" Ryu asked looking at Misaki.

"The doctors said the stress and injuries caused her surgery to have…complications." Yui explained.

"What kind of complication?" Ryu asked.

"She's…" Yui was a little hesitant but continue. "She's…in a coma but before she went into it, she told me to give you a message."

"What was it?" Ryu asked.

"Smile for me and help them smile." She said.

"I see…can I have a few minutes with her?" Ryu requested. Alex and Yui nodded, they soon leave the room.

When they reached the lobby, they see the news on the TV. Daguva was in downtown and was destroying everything or anyone in his path while creating new Grongi.

Alex looked at Yui.

"I have to stop him." Alex said.

"Are you sure you should fight him alone?" Yui asked a little worry.

"I may have to after all…" Alex looked at Misaki's room. "I have to at least try."

"Well I know you won't listen to me, and won't ignore this. But I wish you luck regardless" Yui said.

"Thanks Yui," Alex said. "Also don't worry, I'll beat him and come back in one piece."

"You better do. Because I'll be mad if you get yourself killed." Yui said. Alex smiled.

"Well all the more reason to win then." Alex said before rushed out of the hospital. Yui watched him go.

"Be careful, Alex." Yui said, and hopes for his victory.

* * *

(Downtown)

Decade soon arrived on his bike, and looked around only to be ambushed by a few Grongi, sending off his bike, Decade soon recovered and engage combat with the Grongi.

Daguva appeared in the sky as Decade was fighting.

"I'm very glad you come! Where's Kuuga?" Daguva asked.

"That's none of your business!" Decade told him as he withdrew his sword and started attacking with it.

"But why fight for the humans?" Daguva asked. "This isn't your world and they are the same as us, only weaker!"

"True this isn't my world and the people here shouldn't be my responsibility but…I want to capture this world in my photos! And this is not how I want it to come out. Sure, humans can be savage but at the very least they can stop for a few seconds!" Decade explained as he was fighting.

Decade continued fighting to the bitter end as more Grongi appeared. A few moments later, one of the Grongi threw him into a wall. Decade fell down and reverted back to Alex.

They soon started to beat on Alex until they heard an engine sound and they see Kuuga on his TryChaser 2000 drive in and ram them away from Alex.

Alex got up and stared at Kuuga.

"You came…" Alex said.

"Yeah, and I'll fight." Kuuga said as he got off his bike, and soon engaged combat with charging Grongi.

"For her?" Alex asked as Kuuga was fighting.

"Hai! She and everyone won't smile if I don't help you!" Kuuga answered.

Soon Daguva conjured lighting and fried at them. The Grongi got hit before exploding, and Kuuga got hit as well reverted back into Ryu, and Alex was sent rolling to the ground.

"Don't you see!? Humans seek battle, they craved it! Their fate is to become Grongi!" Daguva exclaimed.

"You're wrong!" Alex shouted as he got up.

"Oh? How so?" Daguva asked.

 **(Play Kamen Rider Decade OST – Track 15)**

"This man is fighting…so others won't have to!" Alex started.

"What!?" Daguva said.

"If he protects smiles, then…I'll protect his smile!" Alex said, as he pointed at Ryu. "Besides…" He looks at Ryu. "…He has a good smile."

"Kisama! Who do you think you are!?" Daguva demanded to know.

' _And here comes my line. I've always wanted to say this.'_ Alex thought as he smiled and got his DecaDriver on. He took out his card.

 **(End of OST)**

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider." He answered.

"Huh!?" Daguva let out.

"Remember that!"

 **(Play KR Decade OST – Track 2)**

"Henshin!" Alex soon inserts his card in his Driver and closed it.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Alex transformed into Decade and look at Ryu.

"Let's go, Ryu." Decade told him.

"Right, you got it." Ryu nodded before summoning the Arcle.

"Henshin!" Ryu soon transformed into Kuuga.

The Grongi soon appeared, and the two Riders charged, engaging combat against them.

As they were fighting Decade got out his Blast Card and inserts it in his Driver before closing it.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Decade fired, taking a few Grongi down. He sees one grab onto Kuuga but Decade pulled him off.

"Get off of him!" Decade said before kicking the Grongi away.

"Thanks!" Kuuga said.

"You're welcome, it was no problem." Decade said.

Before Decade was about to keep on fighting, three cards ejected out of the Ride Booker. Decade caught them, and looks to see that Kuuga's Cards were unsealed. He took one and placed it in his Driver before closing it.

" **FINAL FORM RIDE: K-K-KUUGA!"**

"This might tickle a bit." Decade warned.

"Huh?" Kuuga said, and was wondering why Decade's Driver said his name.

"Sorry about this." Decade quickly said before facing Kuuga's back and reach into his back, making Kuuga grunt and gasped.

Decade soon opened metallic wings out of Kuuga's back, and pulled his head back as he transformed into a big mechanical stag beetle. This was the Kuuga Gouram.

 **(End of OST)**

"This is…?" Kuuga Gouram said.

"This is…our combined power!" Decade said.

The Kuuga Gouram flew through the Grongi, destroying them. Daguva fired again only Decade to jump back and landed on Kuuga Gouram's back. They flew through more Grongi before flying towards Daguva.

The Kuuga Gouram propelled Decade in the air and he slashed at him before Kuuga Gouram rammed Daguva into a building. Decade landed while Kuuga Gouram flew up and transformed back into Kuuga. He ran down the wall and gave Daguva a flying sidekick. Decade jumped up and slashed the falling Daguva.

Daguva crashed on the ground while Kuuga and Decade faced him. Daguva got back up and roared as the cube in him started to absorb all the Grongi in the city.

Daguva was glowing with power and soon fired at the two Riders. Decade and Kuuga was being pushed back a bit as Daguva sliced a piece of a building off and allowed it to fall on the Riders.

Kuuga transformed back into Kuuga Gouram and cut through it easily. He then grabbed Daguva by the pincers. Decade grabbed the final card and inserts it in his Driver before closing it.

 **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KUUGA!"**

The Kuuga Gouram's eyes glowed as its wings opened and flew towards Decade's direction. Decade ran up the wall and jumped in a sidekick position. Decade hits Daguva before Kuuga Gouram dropped him.

Kuuga Gouram transformed back into Kuuga as Decade landed next to him.

The dying Daguva looked at them.

"Even if you defeated me, you still have your counterpart to fight against…" Daguva growled.

"I know and I'm not looking forward to it. But soon I'll be ready for him." Decade said.

"Kuuga…I suppose Riku is laughing right now…as the darkness clears." Daguva said before he exploded.

Decade and Kuuga looked at each other, Kuuga then offered Decade a thumps up. Soon the rest of the Grongi dissipated.

* * *

(The next day at the graveyard)

Ryu prayed the memorial before getting up and smiled. Alex took a picture of it before Ryu walked towards him and Yui.

"Thank you, guys for everything." Ryu said.

"I'm just glad you found another reason to smile again." Alex said.

"So what will you do from here on?" Yui asked.

"Don't know yet…but I'll still be Kuuga no matter what though. So she can wake up in a better world." Ryu said.

"I see." Alex said before walking away. "Come on, Yui." Yui followed.

"Alex! Will we meet again, someday?" Ryu asked.

Alex looked back and smiled.

"As long as Riders are needed we'll always see each other again." Alex told him, before leaving.

* * *

(At the Takamura Photo Studio)

Alex was looking at his new picture and so did Ken and Yui.

"I have to admit, Alex…your new picture looks amazing!" Ken said as he looked at the picture. "I'll go get a frame for it!" He said as he went to the back.

"Do you think Ryu will be okay?" Yui asked.

"I'm sure, but I still wonder about Dark Decade and his intentions, especially towards me." Alex thought out loud.

"It's alright." Yui said. "I'm sure we'll figure it out in time, and I know for a fact you'll beat him and the other Dark Riders."

"Yeah, your right." Alex chuckled as he stood up. "Whatever he's planning I'll stop it, even if I die trying."

* * *

(At the graveyard)

Ryu got on his bike and drove but as he was driving, he notices a familiar black hooded figure.

"Dark Decade!" Ryu chased after him but Dark Decade left through a Gray Mirror but…Ryu went in as well.

* * *

(Back at the Studio)

"Alright I'm back!" Ken said but he accidently tripped, pulling down the chain. Soon a new back ground dropped and it glowed before it reveals itself.

Alex look at it, it was a white fedora hat, with a red crystal attach on a necklace beside it. Alex soon realized which world he's in now.

* * *

 _(Elsewhere in the new world)_

 _Standing on top of a building, was W with the wind blowing at him as he scarf flew with it, beside were three teenage girls, in armor suits._

 _They were staring at an army of Noise and Dopants below them. They soon jumped off the building charging towards the army._

* * *

 **I really hope it's alright, sure I sort of borrow some stuff off Spartan's Decade story, very sorry about that, but I'm glad I got this done. And hopefully I would be a little more original for future chapters, at least that's what I hope.**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Here is a list of the worlds:**

 **Kuuga - Cardfight Vanguard: Lock of Victory (Clear)**

 **Agito – The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Ryuki – High School DxD**

 **Faiz – Myriad Colors Phantom World**

 **Blade – Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya**

 **Hibiki – RWBY**

 **Kabuto – Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Den-O – Omamori Himari**

 **Kiva – Shinmai Maou No Testament**

 **W – Senki Zessho Symphogear**

 **OOO – Senran Kagura**

 **Fourze – Sword Art Online**

 **Wizard – Date A Live**

 **Gaim – Tokyo Mirage Sessions** **FE**

 **Drive –** **Phi Brain: Puzzle of God**

 **Ghost - Infinite Stratos**

 **World Stop Order:**

 **1\. Kuuga**

 **2\. W**

 **3\. Kiva**

 **4\. Fourze**

 **5\. Ryuki**

 **6\. Wizard**

 **7\. Faiz**

 **8\. Agito**

 **9\. Kabuto**

 **10\. Gaim**

 **11\. Hibiki**

 **12\. OOO**

 **13\. Den-O**

 **14\. Blade**

 **15\. Drive**

 **16\. Ghost**


	5. The Second Stop W

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any other anime or game those belong to their creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Decade: Journey on the Worlds**

 **Chapter 5: The Second Stop W**

Alex recognized the jewel pendant on the background in the photo studio. It was the necklace from the Symphogear, anime, and it appears to be in W's domain.

Alex went outside on of the photo studio, to look around the city, and saw Fuuto tower, meaning that he's in Fuuto city.

"So, this is W's world." He then looked himself, and saw he was wearing a teacher's outfit, wearing fake glasses. "So I'm a teacher this time, hmm."

Alex then checks his pockets, and found an ID, that said, Second Division Special agent.

Yui had come out of the studio.

"Which world are we in now, Alex?" Yui asked.

"Well Yui, we're in W's world and apparently here, I'm actually a special agent, and whose cover is a teacher." Alex explains.

Yui then notices something while Alex was explaining. He then took out transfer papers and read it.

"Hmm, so I'm supposed to join today, as a new transfer. Well I guess if want to learn where W's place is-." Alex started.

"Is this the place?" Yui asked. Alex stopped to look at the Narumi Detective Agency building. Alex got out his camera and took a picture of it.

Alex then approached the door sign that said. "Working on a case. Come back later."

"Eh?" Alex let out.

* * *

 **(Play Journey through the Decade by Gackt)**

 **(Kamen Rider Decade, he has been given the power of a destroyer to destroy one.)** As the songs start focuses on Decade, who just transformed, standing in a white room filled with filming clips.

 **(Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite)** Yui covers Alex's eyes until she lets go. His eye zoomed in and is soon replaced with the camera, his camera, and later his DecaDriver which includes all 15 Heisei Riders including himself. His Machine Decader is shown parked in front of a pile of smoking rubble before, in the white room, Alex grabs one of the cubes and faces the camera.

 **(Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend)** The scene changes to a worn down warehouse with all Riders sitting but one of a time. Yui grabs a bottle and looks at it while Alex looks back. Ryu slumps back against his TryChaser 2000 as the silhouettes of the riders appeared one by one. Setsuna throws the bottle down on the floor.

 **(Oorora {aurora} yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world)** On one side the Dark Riders charge while on the other the Riders of good did the same. The same bottle shatters as Alex looks as though he was about to collapse but not before his face changing into each of the Rider's helmets. Back at the warehouse all 15 riders lined up doing their signature poses and with Decade in the center but behind him was Yui.

 **(On the road dare mo tabi no tonchu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.)** All 15 Riders were in a circle and were fending off the Dark Riders as they were being surrounded by them. Alex is then shown on his bike getting his helmet on and Yui was riding passenger. Yui grabs on to him tightly before we see Decade showing off his fighting skills especially with the Attack Ride: Slash card. Soon back to the Rider, everyone was doing their best trying to watch each other's back while against the Dark Riders.

 **(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.)** Alex sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face until Yui was in front of him with his camera and offering the other to help him up. We soon see Ryu riding with Alex and Yui on their respective bikes. Back on the battle, Blade was having trouble with Glaive until Decade shows up and pushed Glaive away. Ryuga was about to use his strike Vent on Decade until Ryuki used his first which saved Decade.

 **(Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.)** The Riders were helping each other trying to take down their respective foe. Soon Yui is seen with a smile in Decade's mind. But Decade focuses on the battle and helping his comrade's. Decade was soon on his bike driving out of a Gray Mirror with pictures of the other 14 Riders in it and circled the logo.

* * *

"Well, that's just great." Alex sighed as he read the sign again.

"So, what do we do now?" Yui asked.

"Well, I guess all I have to do is play my role here, and see how it goes." Alex said, before he and Yui faced each other. "Want to come along?"

"Ok." Yui nodded.

Alex and Yui got on the Machine Decader, and heads off to Lydian Academy to meet with the Second Division.

* * *

(In another part of the city)

Dark Decade just exited the Gray Mirror, and waiting for him was Katsumi Daido.

"Took you long enough, boss." Katsumi said.

"Mind your tongue, Katsumi." Dark Decade said. "I needed to get back to the base, to get this."

Dark Decade then went into his pocket to pull out a USB with a skull ribcage, with the 'F'. It was one of his modified Gaia Memories. He then pressed the button.

" **FLAME!"**

"Now all we need is to find, a test subject for this. You focus on W and his allies, and also Decade as well, there's no doubt that he's in this world now." Dark Decade said, before leaving.

"Roger dodger." Katsumi said before following Dark Decade.

Then nearby, another Gray Mirror appeared and coming out was Ryu.

"Dark Decade!" Ryu called out but he looked around to see no one in sight. "Damn it, he got away. But…Where the heck, am I?" Ryu wonder before driving off to explore the city.

* * *

(With Alex and Yui)

As they were driving, Yui was holding onto Alex, making him slightly blushed a little bit; Yui was admiring the city, especially since they were windmills place everywhere they go.

"There are certainly a lot of windmills here." Yui said.

"Yeah, for some reason, a lot of wind blows here, so they decided to use it to power the city, hence the reason why they called this place Fuuto." Alex said.

After a while of driving they soon made it to their destination, Lydian Academy.

"So this is the place?" Yui asked, before she and Alex got off his bike.

"Yeah, the Second Division base is under the school." Alex said.

Yui blinks wondering why they would build a secret base under a school, while Alex's remembering the base after watching the anime, and knows that the base is not what it seems.

"Alex is something wrong?" Yui asked.

"Oh it's nothing, come on we should head inside." Alex said before heading inside, and Yui followed.

Alex wanted the tell the people of the Second Division the truth about their base, but without any proof they probably think of him as crazy or become suspicious of him, for now he'll just have to follow his role here.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Dark Decade)

Dark Decade was driving on his bike, thinking where to find a suitable test subject but before that he needs to establish new allies here. Katsumi manages to made a meeting with Finé later, but before that he's going to meet with the Sonozakis first.

He soon arrived at the mansion and parked his bike. He looked at the gate in front of him. Dark Decade was thinking on how to get in until he noticed a trashed mirror nearby.

"Perfect." He said before placing his Driver on and pulled out a card.

"Henshin!"

" **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Dark Decade transformed into his Rider Form. He stared at the mirror before getting a new card out. He placed it in his Driver and closed it.

" **KAMEN RIDE: RYUGA!"**

Dark Decade turned into Ryuga and jumped into the mirror.

* * *

(In the mansion)

Ryubee Sonozaki, the leader of the Museum, was in the underground of his mansion looking at a wall with a green light in the wall. Meanwhile, DD-Ryuga was staring at him before he made his way inside the mansion and into the underground, and start sneaking behind him.

DD-Ryuga was about to do something until Ryubee quickly turned around and saw him.

"Excuse me, but you don't belong down here. I suggest you leave…now." Ryubee warned.

"I don't mean you any harm. I only wish to talk." DD-Ryuga said, before turning back into his Decade form.

"The only ones who you'll be talking to are my men." Ryubee said before snapping his fingers and soon men in black suits appeared and they surrounded the Dark Rider.

They took out the same Gaia Memory before pressing it.

" **MASQUERADE!"**

They placed them into their necks and transformed into the Masquerade Dopants, and soon charged at Dark Decade.

One gone for a punch, Dark Decade parried his attack and counters with a back sided punch. One was going to punch at his side, until Dark Decade parried that, and punches the Dopant a few times before he did one final punch that sends him flying to the ground. And one was going to attack from behind, until Dark Decade back kicks him away.

Dark Decade then pulled out card.

' _Using this card would be appropriate in this situation.'_ Dark Decade thought, before he opened his Driver, placed the card in, and close the Driver.

" **KAMEN RIDE: ETERNAL!"**

Dark Decade was surrounded by white and blue pixels and they surrounded him, turning him into Eternal.

Ryubee seemed very intrigued before the Eternal Edge materialized in DD-Eternal's hand.

"Come on!" He said before he attacked. He kicked one Dopant away and blinded the other with his cape before he slashed the Dopant few times and kicks it away.

He then did a spin kick from a Dopant coming from behind before DD-Eternal elbowed another and swept his feet off the ground, the Masquerade Dopant landed on his back in pain.

DD-Eternal soon saw more Masquerade Dopants charging straight at him.

"Time to finish this." Eternal said before getting one last card and placed it in his Driver closing it.

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: E-E-ETERNAL!"**

DD-Eternal's blade was consumed in a blue flame before it extended, looking like the blade of a sword. He then sliced through the remaining Dopants before they fell down and exploded.

DD-Eternal then heard clapping, and saw it was Ryubee that was clapping, before the Dark Rider reverted back to his civilian form.

"I suppose that means we can talk now?" Dark Decade asked.

"You have earned one conversation. So what do you wished to talk about?" Ryubee asked back.

"W and a couple of other Riders, that came to this world." Dark Decade answered.

"More Riders?" Ryubee wondered.

"They're only here temporarily but I want to take care of them, myself." Dark Decade explained. "So I think we can help each other, along with Finé."

"Is that so?" Ryubee said.

"Yes, and I believe we have much to offer each other." Dark Decade told the leader of Museum.

"Such as?" Ryubee asked.

Dark Decade noticed a down Masquerade Dopant and took out his modified Beast Memory and pressed on it.

" **FLAME!"**

Dark Decade walked over and knelt down only to insert it into his neck. The Masquerade Dopant started twitching before it shook. He then groaned in pain before standing up and transformed into a new type of Dopant.

The Dopant was red, and with flames that comes out from his elbows, with metal parts on his wrists and ankles, and has metal mask the covers his mouth up to his noise, with flames on the top of his head with orange eyes.

The Flame Dopant soon stood up with renewed strength and faced Dark Decade, and soon kneeled to the Dark Rider.

" **What is your command…my master?"** The Flame Dopant asked.

"I want you to cause trouble and lure out the Riders. But if you see someone named Decade, you may fight him and knock him out, but do not kill him. Anywhere will do, as long if it's a populated area." Dark Decade said.

" **As you wish."** The Flame Dopant said, before turning into flames and taking off.

"Fascinating, so you can alter Gaia Memories." Ryubee observed.

"It pays to be prepared for anything." Dark Decade said before he and Ryubee stared their real conversation.

* * *

(Back with Alex and Yui)

After Alex and Yui met with principle, he had gave him the room number for the room he'll be assign to. They soon stop at the by room door.

"Well this should be the place. Time to meet my students." Alex said, before opening the door, comes in.

As Alex and Yui, were walking in, he could hear their gossip about him, some even think that he was good looking, which faltered him a little. Alex soon saw two certain students.

One short light brown and caramel colored eyes and the other had dark green hair and green eyes, and is wearing a ribbon tied behind her hair.

He recognized them as Hibiki and Miku. Alex soon stops at his desk in front of everyone.

"Hello to you all, I'm Alex Takahashi. As of today I'm you substitute teacher. Though I'm only be here for a month, I look forward of knowing you all. And yes I do know I'm younger than I look for a teacher." Alex said, which made them chuckle. "Oh I almost forget this young lady right here, is Yui Takamura, she's my assistant."

"Assistant really?" Yui whispered to him.

"Hey, it's the best I can come up with in a short amount of time." Alex whispers back. "Unless you want me to call you my private student?"

"No it will do for now." Yui said.

"Okay," Alex said, before doing fake coughs. "Alright then about we do some introductions. Who likes to go first?"

After everyone in the class introduced themselves, Alex was teaching the class about the history of historical figures of music, which was really surprising to him because he didn't know much about, but he figured being able to travel and having a role in it, has given him all the necessary needs to take the role.

' _Man this is really cool.'_ Alex thought, as he was doing his lesson, he then saw Hibiki sleeping on her desk, which made him chuckle, before walking to her.

Alex did a few fake coughs with his hand over his mouth and said. "Tachibana!"

"H-Hai!" Hibiki suddenly wake up. "I wasn't sleeping at all!"

"Yeah, sure you weren't. You're lucky I'm a nice guy, so I'll let it slide just this one time, okay." Alex said.

"Thank you, sensei." Hibiki said.

"You're welcome. Alright let's get back to class." Alex said, before walking back to his desk.

After like 1 and a half hours, Alex's class was now over, and after saying goodbye to his students, he and Yui were cleaning up his desk.

"You know, you don't have to help me with this." Alex said.

"Don't worry its fine; I'm used to doing these sort of things." Yui said.

After they were done, Alex soon saw a student come in, and he recognized as Tsubasa, one of my main characters of the Symphogear anime.

"Oh hello, there." Alex said.

"Eight thousand and eight times daily. Singing until it coughs blood." Tsubasa said.

Alex was confused of what she meant, until he remembers, seeing those words on his transfer papers.

' _Oh yeah that's right, the code word.'_ Alex thought and said. "The cuckoo."

"So you're the agent that was sent." Tsubasa said, looking up and down at Alex. "Not what I was expecting."

"I get that sometimes." Alex said.

Tsubasa then notices Yui beside him.

"And I was told that there was, only to be one of you. Who's she?" Tsubasa asked.

"Oh, that's Yui Takamura, my…partner; she was just recently sent with me here, must have not got that info." Alex stated.

"Well that was certainly an error on their part. But anyway, follow me; I'll lead to the base." Tsubasa said, before leaving, with Alex and Yui soon following her.

Tsubasa then leads them to a certain area, and opens a secret door/elevator, they soon enter it and it soon heads down, before they grab onto handles.

They were soon above the mid-levels of the elevator, which had the tribal architecture.

' _Man its sure looks different in person.'_ Alex thought as he was looking at the architecture.

The elevator soon stops, and the door opens.

"We're here. Come one." Tsubasa said before exited the elevator, and Alex and Yui soon followed.

They were walking in the hallways for a while until they come inside the command room, and saw someone waiting for them.

It was a girl who looks like the same age as Tsubasa, with long red hair and dark red eyes, wearing a long black shirt with a white vest, blue jean shorts, and brown boots.

Alex's eyes slightly widen in surprised, as he recognized her as Kanade Amou, from the first episode of Symphogear, who also died in that episode. Alex wonders if her survival have something to do with W.

"Hey there." Kanade saluted to them, and looks at Alex. "So you're the new guy, I was hearing about…Hmm…Not what I was expecting."

"Kanade, why are you here? I thought you were at Mitsuki's and Philip's place." Tsubasa said.

' _Mitsuki? I guess he must be W's left side in this world, if he's with Philip.'_ Alex thought.

"Well, they texted me saying that have to help Chris with some business with her. And old man Genjuro has left with some troops to investigate something. Not to mention no one seen Ryoko-san for a while." Kanade explained.

' _Wait if that's true then, we must be almost to the end of the first season.'_ Alex concluded.

"Hey, something wrong new guy?" Kanade asked.

"Oh what? Oh, sorry about that, I sort of space out there." Alex said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you better work on that because you'll be working with us from now on." Kanade said.

"Yes ma'am." Alex nodded.

"But anyway, I have to ask," Kanade then turned her attention to Yui. "Who's that girl with you? Your girlfriend?"

Alex and Yui blushed by her statement. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just my friend who happens to be a girl, okay."

"Yes that's true; we don't have that kind of relationship!" Yui said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding geez." Kanade chuckles, while rubbing the back of her head. "But anyway, there's nothing left for us to do, but to wait things out, until the old man comes back."

Then the alarms was soon going off.

"What's going on?" Kanade asked, the two operators.

"There's been a wide speared fire, spreading across the city!"

"And from the way it's spreading, it doesn't seem like an ordinary fire! We're bringing up a video, from the town's surveillance."

The big screen showed a video, of a building on very, and on the roof before jumping off to the ground, was the Flame Dopant, before he shoots out a fireball out of his hand to the camera, disconnecting the connection.

"A Dopant?!" Alex and Kanade said in the same time.

Kanade was surprised that Alex already knows about Dopants. "Wait a minute how do you now about Dopants?"

"Oh…That's…because I heard rumors about them." Alex told the red head.

This had made Kanade a little suspicious about Alex.

"Anyway I'm going out there." Tsubasa said before leaving.

"I'm going to." Alex said before he was about to leave, and turned to Kanade. "To help with the evacuation."

"Alright, but just be careful out there." Kanade said.

"Don't worry I got these. Come on, Yui." Alex said before he leaves with Yui following behind him.

"Just who is that guy?" Kanade wonders about Alex.

* * *

Alex, and Yui was following behind, Tsubasa on their bikes. They were in the inflame part of the city, until a fire eruption come in front of them, forcing them to stop a few feet away from it.

The eruption had soon died down, revealing the Flame Dopant in front of them.

"I'll deal with him. You two help evacuate the civilians." Tsubasa told Alex and Yui before they got off their bikes.

"Yes ma'am." Alex nodded before he and Yui helped with the civilians.

"Alright then," Tsubasa then reveals her necklace and song, while Alex was watching her. _"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…"_

Tsubasa had now changed into her Symphogear armor and pulled out her sword, Alex had taken pictures of her in her armor while Yui was slightly surprised by her transformation, before she engaged combat with the Dopant as she was singing.

Tsubasa gone for an overhead slash at the Dopant, but the Flame Dopant transformed into flames, going through both her and her sword, and rematerialized back into his solid form, and gone for a fire punch at Tsubasa, but she saw it coming and dodge it, by flipping backwards, and landed on hand and spin as a top with her ankle blades, charging at the Dopant.

 **Wight Slayer**

Just as Tsubasa was about to hit the Flame Dopant, he changes into his flame form again, easily avoiding her attack, before he rematerialized his hand grabbing her ankle, forcing her to stop her attack, before the Dopant's body rematerialized, and soon lifts her up and was going to throw her to the ground, until a robot stag beetle come flying in slashing at the Flame Dopant so hard that he let go of Tsubasa, who then landed on her feet.

Alex then heard a motorcycle engine; he looks and saw the Hardboilder with two Riders on it, coming to the scene, as Alex took a picture of them, before they stop.

They soon take off their helmets, Alex recognized that one of them was Philip, or an AR version of him, and saw the other one who had brown hair and blue eyes, and had put on a fedora hat, who Alex concluded is the counterpart of Shotaro, who is name Mitsuki, before the two got off the bike.

"Hey Tsu-chan, we're not late area we?" Philip asked.

"You two are just in time." Tsubasa said.

"Alright then, let's get to work, aibou." Mitsuki told Philip, before he brought out the DoubleDriver and place it on his waist, and soon the same Driver appeared on Philip's waist.

"Hai, Mitsuki." Philip said.

Soon the two brought out their Gaia Memories, with Mitsuki holding the Joker Memory and Philip with the Cyclone Memory.

 **"CYCLONE!"**

 **"JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" Mitsuki and Philip said in the same time, while doing their signature poses.

Philip inserted his Cyclone Memory first, which then transferred to Mitsuki's Driver, and he was about to fall to the ground, until Tsubasa catches his body, and take to a place it can be safe.

Mitsuki pushed down the Cyclone Memory and inserted his Joker Memory, and pushed the slots.

 **"CYCLONE-JOKER"**

Mitsuki had markings on his face, before he had transformed into Kamen Rider W, and flicks his wrists, as Alex had taken a picture of W.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" W said with the voices of Mitsuki and Philip, and doing his signature pose, with Alex taken a picture of that as well.

"Hey!" Alex looks and saw Tsubasa walking towards with and handed Philip's body to him. "Mind taking care of him."

"Sure no problem." Alex said before grabbing onto the body, as Tsubasa runs back to W's side.

"It's two on one now. I would give up, if I was you." W's left side said.

"I don't think so; don't count your eggs before they hatch!" The Flame Dopant soon transformed into flames which had speared part in several pieces, before the flames landed on the ground and transformed into several more Flame Dopants.

"Nani?!" Tsubasa gasped.

"He can multiple?" W's left side said.

"No he must have split apart his body into multiple pieces which can form into bodies. In other's words, he has one mind controlling those bodies." W's right side concluded.

"So all we have to do is to find the prime take him down, and the rest will cease to move. Sounds simple enough." W's left side said.

Soon the Flame Dopants charges at W and Tsubasa, who also charges and engaged combat with the Dopant with multiple bodies.

They were in even ground, but Alex saw they were having some trouble.

"Well guess, it's time for me to step in." Alex before turning to Yui. "Yui,"

Yui turned to him after she was done helping the civilians, before Alex handed her Philip's body.

"Can you look after him, after I'm done helping." Alex said.

"Sure you got it." Yui nodded before grabbing onto Philip's body.

"Thank you, alright," Alex brought out his DecaDiver. "Time to get to work."

Alex puts on his Driver, and soon brought out his card.

"Henshin!" Alex inserts his Decade Card into Driver and close it.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Alex transformed into Decade.

A copy Flame Dopant was about to attack W from behind, until it was shot in the head, before the copy disappeared as flames.

W and Tsubasa looks and saw Decade with his Ride Booker in gun made walking to the battle.

"What the, another Rider?" Tsubasa said in surprised, before slashing a few of the Flame Dopant copies.

"Who are you?" W asked.

"Just a passing through Rider, who's here to help." Decade said, before changing his Ride Booker into sword mode, and slashed a few Flame dopant copies.

"Well, I guess we'll accept your help then." W's left side said before kicks a few copies of the Flame Dopant, and soon brought out his Metal Memory.

" **METAL!"**

W then inserted his Metal Memory into his Driver.

" **CYCLONE-METAL!"**

W's left side transformed into Metal, and soon pulled out his Metal Shaft, and swings it at a few copies.

The prime soon saw Decade who had destroyed a few of his copies, and growled at the Rider.

" **Decade…"** The Flame Dopant recognized.

"So I take it that Dark Decade sent you, right?" Decade deducted, before slashing and kicking a few of the Dopant's copies.

Then Decade, W, and Tsubasa, had destroyed most of the Dopant's copies, leaving only the prime. Decade then turned to W.

"How do you two, feel about a team up with you and me?" Decade asked.

"Sounds good to me. What about you, Philip?" W's left side asked.

"It's fine with me as well." W's right side said.

"Alright then," W's left side said before bringing back out his Joker Memory, and turns to Tsubasa. "Mind leaving this to us, Tsubasa?"

"Sure go ahead." Tsubasa said.

W then replaced his Metal Memory with his Joker Memory.

" **CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

W reverted back to his original form, before he and Decade charged at the Flame Dopant.

Decade slash at the Flame Dopant but like before, he changes into flames to avoid through his sword, and rematerialized behind Decade and going to attack him, Decade smirks under his helmet, as W kicks the Dopant away from Decade, and spin kicks it multiple times, and soon Decade spins on W's back and inserted a Attack Card into his Driver.

" **ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Decade's sword started to glow, before Decade and W switch places by spinning, for Decade to slash at the Flame Dopant, and soon the two Riders double kicks the Dopant away to the ground.

The Dopant soon got back up and throws a fire ball at the two Riders, who dodge it by rolling. Decade then got out Kuuga's Card.

"Time to change styles." Decade said before opening his Driver, placing the card in, and closed it.

" **KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!"**

Decade soon transformed into Kuuga, much to W's surprised. D-Kuuga looked at the Flame Dopant before charging.

"He can change form?" W's left side said.

"Now that's truly fascinating." W's right side remarked.

D-Kuuga punched The Dopant again and again before the Dopant finally blocked one hit and fire kicked him away, before D-Kuuga blocked it with both arms which had send him backwards a few feet away, and then W jumped on his shoulder using it like a spring board, and kicks the Dopant on the head, and punches it few times, before D-Kuuga come in and punch the Dopant together with W, until one final punch from both Riders sends the Dopant a good feet away on the ground.

"About we finish him, with a double finisher?" D-Kuuga asked, the two sided Rider.

"You just read our minds." W answered.

W pulled out his Joker Memory, and D-Kuuga pulled out his Final Attack Card, and the two placed them where they needed to be.

" **JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KUUGA!"**

The two jumped in the air, with D-Kuuga, in a sidekick position, aiming his fiery leg at the Dopant while W split apart and aimed his legs too.

" **Joker Extreme!"**

The two attacks collided with the Dopant, resulting in an explosion. Decade and W came out okay while all that was left of the Flame Dopant was an unconscious man and the shattered Flame Memory.

"Time for the police, to handle him." W said before reverting back into Mitsuki and Decade reverting back into Alex.

"Thanks for the help, names Mitsuki Hidari. Yours?" Mitsuki asked.

"Alex Takahashi." Alex answered.

"It's you?" Tsubasa said, before changing out of her Symphogear armor. "You're a Kamen Rider?"

"You know, him, Tsubasa?" Mitsuki asked.

"He's supposed to be an agent that was transferred to the Second Division." Tsubasa explained.

"Really?" Philip said, before he got back up and joined his friends. "It appears, you may have to explained some things to us."

"Don't worry, I will, but not around here. We should head back to the studio first." Alex said, because Dark Decade might be watching them.

Meanwhile, Katsumi Daido was watching them before he leave through a Gray Mirror.

* * *

(In the Sonozaki Mansion)

Dark Decade and Ryubee were currently talking about their new partnership; especially he's current alliance with Finé.

"But tell me though, do you still trust Finé?" Dark Decade asked.

"Well not entirely, but I can't help but be fascinated about her plan, especially she's going to revive the tower of god for it to succeed." Ryubee said.

"But what if she betrays you?" Dark Decade asked.

"Well if that happens…I'll personally end her." Ryubee answered, before his phone begins ringing. "Excuse me, I need to get that." He said before leaving to get the phone.

Meanwhile Dark Decade was thinking about what Shadow Moon had told him.

* * *

 _(Flashback: Dark Riders Base World)_

" _Are you serious?!" Dark Decade question as he was having a meeting with his generals._

" _Yes, my lord. Zero had defective and had become the newest leader of SHOCKER." Shadow Moon told him._

" _Then where is he right now?!" Dark Decade demanded to know._

" _We're not sure, my lord. Apparently he's hiding himself even to us; it might take us a while to find him." A hooded man explained._

" _Yes, so please, clam yourself." Another hooded man said._

 _Dark Decade breaths in and out._

" _Your right, I shouldn't lose my temper like that, and we shouldn't waste time looking for one traitor. So Shadow Moon, I'm leaving you in charge of finding Zero along with other targets on the list." Dark Decade told his second in command._

" _As you command." Shadow Moon bowed his head._

" _Alright then…dismissed." Dark Decade said before everyone had left. He stood up and summons a Gray Mirror. "He'll regret ever betraying me." He said before going through._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Dark Decade snapped out of his thoughts before looking back to Ryubee.

"That's good to hear, that sells have been improving." Ryubee said. "Be sure to come back before dinner. Love you too, bye."

Ryubee hanged up his phone, he then noticed Wakana coming in.

"Tou-san, who were you talking to?" Wakana asked.

"Your sister, just telling how business is progressing." Ryubee said. "And I think, things are going to get more interesting."

"Why is that?" Wakana asked.

"Because since there are more Kamen Riders here." Ryubee said.

"More Riders?" Wakana asked, confused of the plural form.

"That's right…" Dark Decade started before standing up and introducing himself. "Where are my manners? I am Dark Decade leader of the Dark Riders at your service, and I'm here looking for a few…adversaries of mine. Mind you that they are also Kamen Riders."

"Dark Decade has gone great lengths to find and ally with us." Ryubee explained. "And I can tell that he's going to make things interesting from here on. Dark Decade I can tell that this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

(Later at Takamura Studio)

Alex, and Yui along with, Mitsuki, Philip, and Tsubasa had arrive to the studio and waiting for them outside of the studio, was Kanade after hearing what happen, she arrive as well, and they soon gone inside.

"Mr. Takamura, we're back!" Alex called out before he opened the door with the others following behind him.

Ken was currently having lunch with someone right now, before he heard and saw Alex and Yui coming in.

"Oh, good I'll get some more plates then." Ken said as he left to the kitchen.

"And we also brought-Huh?!" Alex said as he stood in complete shock.

"Alex is there something wrong-Eh?" Yui went off after seeing what Alex saw.

Mitsuki, Philip, Tsubasa and Kanade went to have a peek as well. Eating with Ken was Ryu, AKA Kamen Rider Kuuga.

"Oh, Alex, Yui! Good to see you." Ryu said as he got up to greet them.

"Ryu?!" Alex said, before Ryu hugged him.

"It's good to you see two again!" Ryu said before he noticed Mitsuki, Philip, Tsubasa, and Kanade. "Who are those guys?"

Ryu lets go of Alex.

"Oh yeah some introductions are in order, the girl with red hair is Kanade Amou, and the other girl Tsubasa Kazanari. And the two guys are Mitsuki Hidari, and Philip. Otherwise known as the two in one Kamen Rider, W."

Ryu had a brought smile.

"Sugoi!" Ryu approached the two detectives. "Nice to meet you two, I'm Ryu Godai, Kamen Rider Kuuga. I hope we can be good friends!" He said before he offered his hand.

Mitsuki and Philip stared at him, before looking at each other.

"What do you think about him, Philip?" Mitsuki asked.

Philip looked at the two before coming up with answer.

"Mitsuki…Ryu...You two maybe more alike than you thought." Philip smiled.

Mitsuki seemed offended by that statement.

"Me and him!?" Mitsuki then shrugged. "Don't make me laugh."

Ryu then placed his hand on Mitsuki's shoulder.

"That's alright; I just hope you two are doing a good job bringing smiles to all the people here, like I did. If it's one thing I can't stand, is those smiles gone." Ryu said.

"You…! You're a okay, guy!" Mitsuki said before he shook Ryu's hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Ryu stated back.

"Nice to meet you!" Mitsuki said back.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you!"

Kanade decided to break up this cycle by getting between them.

"Sorry to break up this bromance, but don't forget why we're here Mitsuki." Kanade said.

"Oh yeah, right." Mitsuki said before doing some fake coughs. "Sorry about that."

After having lunch, Alex had explained to them, about the situation.

"Okay, let me see, if I get this story right." Kanade said. "You're a Rider that can travel between to other worlds, and this Dark Decade and these other Dark Riders, are evil versions of you guys, and their invading other Kamen Rider worlds like ours, to take over them. Is that right?"

"Yes." Alex said.

"Man I here I thought, all the stuff with Noise and Dopants are complicated enough. But now this, can our lives get any weirder." Kanade said.

"What's Noise?" Ryu asked whispering to Alex.

"I'll explain later." Alex whispered back.

"So anyway, Ryu, how did you get here?" Yui asked.

"Well…it started back shortly you left my world…" Ryu started to explain on how he tried to catch Dark Decade and ended up following him through a Gray Mirror. "Then after that I went through, I found myself in this city except I didn't found Dark Decade anywhere. So I went on exploring around, until I found the studio."

"So this means that Dark Decade is here." Philip said.

"Seems like it." Alex assumed.

They soon heard a ringing sound and it was coming from Philip, he then brought out his Stag Phone, and answered it.

"Hello? Oh Genjuro-san, what is it?" Philip asked, before hearing what he was saying. "Really, she said tower of heaven. Yeah it does sound familiar to me. Me, and Mitsuki will investigate."

Philiip hangs up his phone and turns at his partner.

"Mitsuki, we have to back to the Agency. Because we may have a clue to Finé's plan." Philip said.

"Alright then, let's get to work." Mitsuki said before he and Philip along with Tsubasa and Kanade stood up.

"I'm coming too." Alex said before he stood up.

"Count me in too." Ryu said as he stood up too.

"Good, because we may need all the help we can get." Mitsuki said.

They soon left the studio, except for Alex before he stop and turned to Yui.

"Yui, you're staying here where it's safe." Alex said.

"But Alex," Yui started, before Alex raised his hand.

"Upup! Listen I know you can take care of yourself, but right now the situation will continue to become even more dangerous, and I can't be sure I can look after you. So it's best that you stay here where it's safe okay." Alex said.

Yui looked down on the ground.

"A-Alright…Just promise me that you'll be careful." Yui said before looking back up to him.

"Don't worry I will." Alex said, before he left, with Yui watching him leave.

Ken then come back and soon saw, that everyone else is gone.

"They leaved already?" Ken said, before he notices the look on Yui's face. "Yui are you alright?"

"Hmm..." Yui looks at her uncle. "Oh no, uncle I'm fine don't worry. I'm...going to go to my room now."

Yui then leaves to her room, with her uncle watching her leave.

"Okay..." Ken mutters as he watches her leave. "I sure hope that you're okay."

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

Ryoko was seen in alleyway, waiting for someone, until she sense a presence.

"It's about time you showed up." Ryoko said.

Coming out of the shadows was Katsumi Daido.

"Sorry for the wait. I was waiting on him." Katsumi said, before Dark Decade comes out the shadows as well.

"Hmm, so you're this Dark Decade, that Katsumi told me about? Not what I was expecting." Ryoko said.

"Well I could say the same thing about you, Miss Ryoko, or should I say Finé?" Dark Decade said.

"That name no longer matters to me; I am Finé from here on." Ryoko rather Finé stated. "So will I trust you to help with my plans?"

"Oh don't worry, we'll be more than happy to help, after all conquering worlds is our agenda. First we need something to keep the Kamen Riders as well as their Symphogear allies occupy." Dark Decade said.

"Then it's a good thing that, I have that cover. I sent them a present to Fuuto Tower." Finé smirks.

"Alright, but just in case I'll send Katsumi to help with that." Dark Decade said before turning to him. "Can I count on you to handle that?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Katsumi asked.

"Good, then I'll get the Kadingir ready. Just be sure not to be late." Finé said before she leaves.

After she was gone, Katsumi soon said. "Hey, boss I just have to ask, are you really sure you want her as ally?"

Dark Decade only smiles.

* * *

(In the Narumi Agency)

Alex and the others went inside the agency, and headed to the basement/hanger.

"Wow, this place is really something." Ryu said as he was looking around.

"I'm going to the Gaia Library, because I think, I may be able to find something in there." Philip said.

"Okay Philip, do your thing." Mitsuki said.

Philip then enters his conscious into the Gaia Library.

"What is he doing?" Ryu asked, Alex.

"Right now, he's in the Gaia Library. A place, where he can access to the Earth's unlimited data, and read them in the form of books." Alex explained.

"Really?" Ryu said a little surprised.

Philip was now in the Gaia Library.

"Alright then, let's get to work, Keywords, Kadingir, and tower of heaven." Philip said, and then the bookshelves in the Gaia Library soon moved and disappeared really fast, until leaving only one took, that said. "I know it, the Tower of Babel, or other was known as the tower that reaches the heavens."

"Tower of Babel?" Mitsuki said. "What does that have to do, with whatever Finé has planned?"

"Hmm, well, there must be a reason why she had name her planed Kadingir, and I have feeling it might be in here." Philip said, before opening the book and read the contacts inside, out loud for his friends to hear.

"Long ago when there was but one language, there was once a priestess who had served God and in time came to fall in love to Him, though the true nature of this love is ambiguous. She built the Tower of Babel in an attempt to reach Him, but her efforts were confounded when He threw down the tower and inflicted the Curse of Balal upon humanity. Thus ending the one language and had divided humanity, and the priestess was never to be seen again." Philip said, before he exits out of the Gaia Library.

"Well that was rather interesting story, but it still doesn't explain anything." Kanade said.

"Yeah especially with this Kadingir, is ancient Sumerian for 'the ones on high', it could roughly mean it reached the heaven." Philip said. "Which can be technical impossible, to build without anyone knowing about it. Something like a tower that reaches the heavens has to be the same size and length of that of a space elevator, which will impossible to hide…unless…It's hiding in plain sight. Wait a moment, Kanade, Tsu-chan; remind me, how big, is the Second Division base?"

"Well I think, Ryoko-san, said it's roughly around over 100,000 miles underground." Kanade guessed.

"Yes, yes, of course why didn't I, thought about this before." Philip said before he gone and write on his white broads.

"Philip what are you doing?" Tsubasa asked.

"Think about it, something as tall as a tower that reaches the heavens can't be built without anyone knowing about, so it has to be hiding in plain sight, _underneath_ everyone's noses." Philip said.

"Wait Philip, you're not talking about I think you're talking about?" Mitsuki asked.

"Oh indeed I am. That the Second Division's base happens to be…" Philip said before he finished writing it down. "The Kadingir itself."

This had surprised everyone except for Alex.

"What how is that even possible, without anyone in the base knowing about it?" Tsubasa asked.

"Oh that's where your wrong, Tsu-chan." Philip said before he continues writing. "Someone in the base does know about it, the same someone who helps with the designs of the base. The same someone who's an expert on Relics and myths. The same someone who's been feeding off information for some time now. And it's her."

Philip said after he writes in the name of someone they know, Ryoko Sakurai.

"Ryoko-san?!" Kanade said in surprised.

"No way…impossible…" Tsubasa said.

"So you're saying that, Ryoko-san, has been working with Finé, all this time?" Mitsuki asked.

"Or to be blunter, Ryoko-san is Finé herself." Philip stated.

Before they can process all of this, alarms were soon heard. Mitsuki's Stag Phone begins ringing and Tsubasa's communicator; they soon brought them out and answer them.

"H-Hai?" Tsubasa said.

"What is it?" Mitsuki said.

" _Mitsuki! Tsubasa! There is Noise appearing around and over Fuuto Tower!"_ Genjuro told them.

This news surprised everyone.

* * *

After getting the call, Alex as Decade, along with Kuuga, W on his HardTurbuler, and Tsubasa were riding on their motorcycles, where the Noise had flown to Fuuto Tower.

"There they are!" Tsubasa shouted.

The Riders, look and saw five Carrier air type Noise, flying around over Fuuto Tower.

"So those are these Noise things?" Kuuga asked.

"Indeed they are." W's right side said. Before one of the Carrier Noise exploded turning into dust. "And it appears, Hibiki-chan, had arrived just in time."

"We'll deal with ones in the air; you guys help Hibiki, in dealing with the ones on the ground." W's left side told them.

"Okay." Kuuga said.

"Got it." Decade said.

"Good luck!" W said before flying up in the air, to deal with air type Noise.

The others on the ground charges forward, they soon saw Hibiki fighting against some Noise, Tsubasa jumps a head and off her bike, and sing her song, changing into her Symphogear armor.

"Well that was something." Kuuga said.

Tsubasa's sword enlargers and she fired her Blue Flash attack against the Noise on the ground.

Decade spins his bike around, knocking the Noise back, before getting out his Attack Ride Card, and insert into his Driver.

" **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Decade drew his Ride Booker in Gun mode, and fired at several Noises destroying them. Kuuga jumps off his bike, and kicks one Noise, and punches and kicks several more before he was now back to back with Hibiki.

"Hey there, so I take it your Hibiki-chan?" Kuuga asked.

"Yes I am, so your one of the Riders, that Mitsuki and Philip-kun told me about?" Hibiki asked.

"Indeed, I am. Kuuga at your service." Kuuga said, before he and Hibiki saw Decade stopping in front of them. "Oh and that's Decade."

"So that's him. I still can't believe my substitute teacher is a dimension traveling Rider." Hibiki said, after hearing about him, from her friends.

"Yeah sorry that about, Hibiki." Decade said before getting off his bike. "I was just playing the role I was given."

As everyone was fighting against the Noise on the ground, W was shooting down the smaller Noise, with the guns of his Turbuler. He then brought out his Trigger and Heat Memories.

" **HEAT!"**

" **TRIGGER!"**

W soon inserted them into his Driver and pushed it sideways.

" **HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

W transformed into Heat Trigger, and pulled out his Trigger Magnum, and fired his fire bullets at the Noise, he then brought out his Trigger Memory and inserted into his Trigger Magnum's Maximum Drive slot.

" **TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

W then aimed his Magnum at one of the carrier Noise.

" **Trigger Explosion!"** W fired, his a stream of fire at the Noise going through it and destroying it.

"That's two down!" W's left side said.

"And only three to go!" W's right side said.

W then heard something coming he looks and saw it coming, in enough time to dodge it, he looks and saw Eternal with his cape in wing form flying in the air.

"Katsumi Daido!" W said.

"Hey there W, how do you like the present Finé sent you?" Eternal asked the two sided Rider.

"So this was Finé's doing, why would she want to attack the tower?" W's left side said.

"Unless…This is a distraction isn't it?!" W's right side said.

"If you're that sure if this is a distraction why don't you go and fine her? But are you sure you want to leave with all these Noise flying around?" Eternal asked.

W looks down, and looks at the Noise around.

"But anyway, to do why I'm here. Philip, I'll ask you one last time join me." Eternal said.

"Nani? You're still going on about that?" W's right side asked.

"Come on Philip, don't be too stubborn, I'm maybe the only one that can help find your lost past. All you have to do is join me and Dark Decade." Eternal told, W's right side.

"Even if you keep your word. I would never join you." W's right side said. "No matter what, I won't allow my past be the price for the present or the future. I'll never join you or the Dark Riders."

"Hmph…Guess I shouldn't be surprised." Eternal huffed, before bringing out his Eternal Edge. "No matter what you still will be the good guy. Alright then, if you won't join me, then I'll guess I'll destroy you both!"

Eternal charges at W, who pulls out his Trigger Memory and replace with his Metal Memory.

" **HEAT-METAL!"**

W's left side changes into Metal and pulls out his Metal Shaft, before charging at Eternal, which the two Riders clash in air battle.

Back on the ground, Decade, along with Kuuga, and the Symphogear warriors continue to fight against the Noise on the ground. But the carriers in the air produce and drop more Noise at them.

"With the ones in the air and here on the ground, is going to be difficult, especially that Mitsuki and Philip is fighting against Eternal. Just what are we going to do?" Hibiki wondered.

"Stay calm Tachibana. Should the Sentinels fall back, the front lines fall back with it." Tsubasa told.

"She's right; the moment you have the thought to give up is all over." Decade said.

They soon saw the smaller flyer Noise coming at them.

"Oh no!" W exclaimed, as he and Eternal were in weapons locked.

Soon bullets come out of nowhere and fired at the Noise destroying them.

They look and saw a white hair girl wearing a black Symphogear armor with two double stacked rotary guns, Decade recognizes her as Chris.

Hibiki smiles, while Tsubasa kept a skeptical look on her face.

"Chris-chan!" W's right side said, in glad seeing her, before he and Eternal pushed each other back.

"Tsk…almost forget about her." Eternal mutters.

"Is she a friend?" Kuuga asked.

"Yes, she is. Though she can be a little bit of a Tsundere." Decade said.

"Tsk…I'm just here because this stupid thing wouldn't shut up." Chris said with a communicator in her hand. "And don't get the wrong idea. I'm not here to help you!"

" _She is here to help, though she might be a bit late."_ Genjuro said through her communicator, which made her slightly blushed.

Hibiki's smile got bigger.

"She's here to help?" Tsubasa wondered.

" _That's right. The warrior with second Relic, Ichii-bal, Chris Yukine!"_ Genjuro stated.

"Chris-chan, thank you!" Hibiki said, before running up and hugged Chris. "I knew we could understand each other!"

"Baka! Didn't you hear what I said?" Chris asked, trying to get free.

"For now, we all need to work together to fight the Noise." Tsubasa said.

"Tsu-chan's right," W's right side said, as he hovers to them, after Eternal had left the battle for some reason. "So how are going to do this."

Chris finally got free and got in front of everyone.

"I'll handle the ones in the air myself! Just stay out of my way!" Chris said which made Hibiki a little sad, before her gauntlets transformed into crossbows and begins singing.

She aimed and fired energy bolts at the incoming air Noise.

"We'll leave the ones in the air to her, so we can handle the rest on the ground." Tsubasa said, which the others agreed.

As Chris was handling the ones in the air, the other Symphogears and the Riders we're dealing with the ones on the ground.

Tsubasa was running as she was slashing at the Noise. Hibiki kicks one and punches another. Decade was firing at the Noise, and punches and kicks ones that were coming close to him. Kuuga in his Dragon Form wielding his Dragon rod swings at the Noise. W in Luna Metal uses his Metal Shaft as a wipe swinging it at the Noise.

Chris with her double stacked rotary guns, fired at the air Noise. As she back jump Tsubasa jumps up to the building she was on, and they accidently bumped into each other.

"What are you doing? Get outta here!" Chris snaps at Tsubasa.

The Riders were soon on top the building in time for the two starting arguing.

"And there she goes again." W sighed while shaking his head.

"Is that normal for those two?" Kuuga asked.

"Oh you have you no idea." Decade answered, knowing how those two get along after watching seasons 1 and 2.

Soon Hibiki stop them by grabbing their hands, and told them she used to wonder why she didn't have an Armed Gear, but told them she doesn't mind anymore, because she can hold both of their hands.

While she was taking Decade had taken a picture of them.

Touch by her words Tsubasa stabs her sword into the ground and reach her hand out to Chris. Chris was slightly hesitant looking to the ground, before she slowly reaches to Tsubasa, when she was close enough Tsubasa grabs her hand, making Chris recreated her hand.

"Are you gonna go along with this idiot?!" Chris asked.

"Well Tsu-chan feels the same as Hibiki-chan does." W's right side said as the he and the Riders walk to them. "And you feel the same way don't you?"

"No way…" Chris mutters before looking away, which made Hibiki and W's right side to chuckle.

Then the shadow of one of the carrier Noise comes under them.

"Oh yeah, almost forget about them." Decade said.

"Does anyone have a plan of dealing with those big ones?" Kuuga asked.

"Well I have one." Chris said, with a smug face. "It's something only I could do. The Ichii-bal specializes in long-rang wide-area attacks. I'll fire a big blast at them."

"Don't tell me…Your Swan Song…" Hibiki said.

Kuuga looks at Decade, who said. "You don't want to know."

"Idiot! I wouldn't throw my life away that easily." Chris told her.

"Then how?" W asked.

"I just keep raising the Gear's energy output without giving the energy anywhere to go. I'll charge it until it gets to the limit and then fire it all at once!" Chris explained.

"But during that charge, you'll be helpless. It's too dangerous with this many enemies." Tsubasa said.

"Your right, but that just means that we have to protect her." Hibiki said.

"You do have point there." W agreed, their words surprised Chris.

Hibiki and Tsubasa smiled at her, while Decade, W, nodded to her, and so did Kuuga along with his signature thumbs up.

They soon jumped at the Noise, leaving Chris to do her part.

' _Nobody asked them. I can't back out after that!'_ Chris thought as she soon begins singing a different lighter song, well the others were fighting the Noise, and to make sure they won't go near her.

Hibiki was seen punching and kicking the Noise, while Tsubasa was slashing the Noise with her sword and her ankle blades

W had swings his Metal Shaft against the Noise around, before pulling out his Metal Memory and inserts it into the Shaft's Maximum Drive slot.

" **METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

W swings his shaft around while summoning six gold energy rings.

" **Metal Illusion!"** W throws the energy rings at the Noise destroying them.

Kuuga was taken down multiple Noise with his Dragon Rod, he then throws it away, before doing his Chou Henshin pose.

"Chou Henshin!" Kuuga transformed into his Might Form.

He jumps into the air, and aimed a fire sidekick at several Noise destroying them.

Decade was punching and kicking most of the Noise, before pulling out his Final Attack Ride Card and inserts into his Driver.

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Decade jumps into the air and sidekicks a group of Noise destroying them.

Until eventually Chris made it to her breaking point, as she glowed brighter.

"It's all yours!" Everyone said to Chris.

The parts on Chris's hip armor change folded, and more parts appeared onto her shoulders, and soon on top of her shoulders appeared four big missiles, on her hips were mini missiles, and armed with her rotary guns.

Chris then fires her big missiles first.

 **Megadeth Quartet**

Chris then fired the mini missiles, and her guns. When the mini ones were in the air they open up and fired even more missiles destroying the smaller Noise, and bigger ones destroyed the carrier type Noise.

The others destroyed all the Noise on the ground.

"We did it?" Tsubasa said.

"Of course we did!" Chris grinned, and Hibiki brightly smiles.

"Yosha!" Kuuga cheered.

"Great job, Chris-chan, I have to say that was a nice song." W's right side said.

"Good thing I took a picture of it." Decade said, with his camera in hand.

After the battle Chris was now back on ground level, when Hibiki was cheering and hugged Chris.

"We did it! Yay!" Hibiki said.

"Stop it baka!" Chris pushed her off, as the others joined, and reverted back into civilian form. "What are you doing?!"

"We won thanks to you!" Hibiki grinned before she hugged Chris again, and Alex took a picture of them hugging.

"I said stop!" Chris pushed her off again. "Listen, I'm not your friend! I just want to settle things with Finé and Katsumi Daido and his pals, and then make the dream I finally found come true!"

"A dream? You have a dream? What is it? Tell me!" Hibiki wanted to know before hugging her Chris again.

"Shut up, you baka!" Chris exclaimed. "You're such an idiot!"

"Hey, that's Hibiki for you." Mitsuki said.

"What's that supposed to mean Mitsuki?" Hibiki asked.

"They certainly get along." Ryu stated.

"With you on that." Alex agreed.

Hibiki then heard her phone ringing and brought it out and answer it.

"Yes?" Hibiki asked.

" _Hibiki! The school! Lydian is being attacked by the Noise-!"_ Miku said through her end before the connection got cut off, which leaves Hibiki speechless.

Alex knows this will only mean one thing, their battle against Finé, will soon start.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Here is a list of the worlds:**

 **Kuuga - Cardfight Vanguard: Lock of Victory (Clear)**

 **Agito – The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Ryuki –** **Durarara**

 **Faiz – Myriad Colors Phantom World**

 **Blade – Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya**

 **Hibiki – RWBY**

 **Kabuto – Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Den-O – Omamori Himari**

 **Kiva – Shinmai Maou No Testament**

 **W – Senki Zessho Symphogear**

 **OOO – Senran Kagura**

 **Fourze – Sword Art Online**

 **Wizard – Date A Live**

 **Gaim – Tokyo Mirage Sessions** **FE**

 **Drive – Tokyo Xanadu**

 **Ghost - Infinite Stratos**


End file.
